Following His Footsteps: Riley's Story
by runaway-zebra
Summary: Riley is the new girl in the wrestling business. She has a dad who is one of the best. She wants to follow in his footsteps and become a legendary superstar, but does she have what it takes? & Will she and Jeff Hardy turn out to be more than just friends?
1. The Game's Daughter

**Disclaimer: I do own any of the wwe superstars in this story! I do however, own Riley.**

**A/N: This is my first fan fiction story so I hope you all like it, reviews would be appreciated. Oh, and by the way, happy new year! :)**

Chapter One: The Game's Daughter

Today is the day, I'm going to go out there and wrestle my heart out. I have so much to live up to though, being Triple H's daughter is no easy feat, trust me. I'm making my long awaited debut today. What if I'm nothing like the fans are expecting? What if they hate me? I couldn't shake these thoughts loose.

"Calm down." I heard a familiar voice.

I spun around on my heels to see my dad standing in the doorway.

"I am calm."

"Ha," he scoffed, "Riley, I've known you for twenty-one years…"

"That's because you're my father."

"Ah ah," he waved his finger at me. "Don't interrupt."

"I'm not two."

"I know." He shut the door and sat on the couch. "Seriously though, I can tell that you're nervous. Just breathe, you'll do great. I mean, look who your dad is." He smiled and laughed. Then he wiped a tear from his eye.

"Dad… are you c-crying?"

I can't believe it. I've never seen my dad cry. Sure I've seen Triple H cry, I've seen Hunter Hearst Hemsley cry, but **never **my father.

"Yeah. I'm so proud of you. I can't believe your all grown up." He grabbed the Kleenex box on the end table and ripped into it. He nearly used up half the box.

"Thanks dad, that means a lot to me."

He gave me a hug and walked out the door, leaving me alone with my thoughts and worries.

After twenty minutes had passed I checked the clock on the wall. I had five minutes, I didn't realize that much time had passed. I raced to the barrier as fast as I could, nearly tripping over a couple people. When I arrived the girl I was going against was already there.

It was Melina, one of the diva's I looked up to most. I was so excited that my first match would be against her, it was truly an honor.

"Hey new girl."

"Uhm, hi." Melina extended her hand for a handshake. I sheepishly took shook it.

"You're shaking like crazy. Just calm down, and be cool. You'll be great."

"How do you know?"

"I can always tell."

She smiled and I heard the announcer begin.

"_From Los Angeles, California….. MELINA!"_

I heard her music hit and she left. I stood stunned, I can't do this! Before she went out of the curtain she looked back and gave me a thumbs up. Her entrance wasn't long but for me it felt like time had stopped. It felt like everything was moving in slow motion.

Melina was finally standing in the middle of the ring, warming up, and waiting. That's when Lillian Garcia cleared her throat. Her she goes…

"_From Greenwich, Connecticut….. RILEY!"_

My music hit, Lady Gaga's 'Just Dance' blasted through the arena. Here I go… but my legs are frozen! Suddenly, as if my legs had a mind of their own, they started walking. I pushed open the curtain and the bright lights nearly blinded me, I saw the fans screaming and going crazy. I guess they were really excited for Triple H's daughter. I got out on the stage, but, but… I just can't do this!

**** End of chapter one ****

_Preview Chapter Two: It's Riley's first match, does she have what it takes to win? Or will she crumble under the pressure?_


	2. It Begins

**Chapter Two: It Begins**

I needed to do this, there was no way I was backing out. I forced my legs to walk out, I relaxed and started to just jam to the music on my way down the ramp. I gave some high-fives and shook some hands. Finally I was in the groove and ready for my match. All my hard work and training was about to pay off.

The bell rang and the match began.

"Good luck," Melina whispered right before we squared off.

The match went along great, it had so many ups and downs, and turns of dominating. The crowd was on their feet for almost the whole match. I hit a few high spots that even I can't believe I pulled off, and the crowd cheered me the whole way through it.

In the end I hit the Stratisfaction, a tribute to my favorite diva as a kid, and won the match. I was in awe and shock. I Just beat Melina in my first match! I beat one of the toughest diva's on Raw! The ref held my hand up and I felt a wave of emotions crash over me.

"_And here's your winner, Riley!_" Lillian Garcia called on the microphone over the crowd, who was currently going wild.

Melina struggled to get up, but when she did, she leaned against the ropes and smiled at me.

"Awesome job, Riley! You are talented!" I could barely hear her, but I read her lips well enough.

I walked up the ramp triumphantly, basking in the glory of my big win. A couple of people had signs with my name on it. I guess being a second generation superstar had it's perks, people know you before you even have a match!

I felt like I was walking on air in the backstage area, I smiled from ear to ear.

"Hey, awesome match chick." I heard a husky voice from behind me. I turned around and faced a guy with long purple-streaked hair.

"Well… uh, thanks."

"No problem."An awkward silence hung over us for a moment. I decided to break the ice.

"So, don't take this the wrong way, but who are you?"

"What? You don't know me?!" He looked serious at first, but then he broke into a smile. "I'm kidding, I'm not one of those people. I'm Jeff Hardy." He extended his hand.

"I'm Riley." I shook his hand, and looked at his eyes. They were gorgeous, I couldn't help but notice.

"I know. Everyone knows."

"W-what?" How did everyone know about me? I've only been around a day.

"Sure. You're Triple H's daughter, we all know about you. We all also know how you're off-limits."

"What do you mean, _off-limits_?"

"Well, uhm…" He quickly shoved his hands into his pockets. "You know, off limits to dating. None of the guys would dare to ask you out, not with your father being who he is. Who the hell knows what he would do to them." His gaze dropped to the floor.

"Did he say that?"

"He doesn't need to." He smiled and then started to step backwards. "Yeah, but it was great talking to you. Maybe we could do it again sometime."

"Of course."

He half-waved and left. I stood there, still just happy to be here. Now, don't take that conversation the wrong way, I'm not interested in him like that. I would be happy just being friends with him, he seemed like a genuinely nice guy.

I kept walking until I was in the catering area. I saw a very familiar face, it was Shawn Michaels. He's like an uncle to me, I've known him for a long time.

"Hey Shawn!" I ran over and buried him in a hug. "How have you been?"

"Great, great. I saw your match, it was absolutely amazing, your dad thought so too."

"He did?"

"Definitely. He's walking around beaming with pride." I smiled, it felt good to finally make my dad proud.

Shawn checked his cell phone and readjusted the bag he was carrying on his shoulder.

"I'm running late though, so I'll catch up with you later." He gave me a quick hug and trotted off down the hall. Suddenly, I felt a tap on my shoulder. (Is it just me, or do these wrestlers just _love _to surprise me?)I nearly jumped out of my skin it scared me so bad.

"Yeah?" When I flipped around I saw a guy with shoulder-length blonde hair, eyeing me up.

"Hey you're uh…. Riley, right?"

"Mhmm. And you are…?" I could tell this guy was bad news.

"Well, clearly, I'm the best champion the WWE has ever seen."

"Yeah, and that makes you?"

"Duh, Edge."

I've heard about him, a real jackass. I wish my dad was here to teach him a lesson. This Edge guy just radiates arrogance, and quite frankly, it makes me want to punch him in the face.

"Is there something you want?"

"Maybe just your number, or a date." He smiled a cheesy one. It made me want to puke.

"How about…….no? How's that for an answer?"

"What?! No one says no to me! I'm irresistible." I think the word he is looking for is repulsive, not irresistible, easily confused I guess.

"I believe I just did." I started to walk away but he grabbed my arm, preventing me from moving. "Let go of me!"

"Just say yes," he pleaded.

"I tried to squirm my way out, but it proved to be futile, he was stronger than me.

"Let go, you're hurting me!"

I merely blinked when I saw Edge laying on the ground, on his back. I looked up only to see the most gorgeous man I've ever laid eyes on. He smiled shyly before speaking.

"He's a real jerk."

"Wow. I mean…uh…."

He flashed a smile that almost melted my heart.

"T-thanks, for getting rid of him." He laughed.

"No problem, like I said, he's a real asshole."

"Yeah, a real slime ball. So, does my hero have a name?"

I'm pretty sure he blushed, but I couldn't tell completely because of his tan.

"Of course, I'm………"

****End of chapter two ****

_So who is this mystery man that saved Riley? I guess you'll have to find out in the next chapter :)_


	3. Meeting Mr Right

**Disclaimer: The girl named Angel in this story, is not my character, she's from my cousin's story. And I still don't own any of the WWE superstars or divas.  
****A/N: Enjoy the chapter! And reviews are always appreciated :D**

Chapter Three: Meeting Mr. Right

"Oh, I'm Randy Orton." I'm pretty sure I've heard about him. Well, I know my dad _really_ hates him. And not many people like him to begin with, apparently he's a 'jerk'. But I don't think he can be, considering the fact that he just saved me from a jerk.

"Oh. Randy Orton, huh? Now don't take this the wrong way, 'cause I'm not cocky or anything… but do you know who I am?"

"Yes. You're the girl who is very hazardous to my health."

"Huh?"

He flashed another award winning smile.

"You're Hunter's daughter. And as I'm sure you know, Hunter and I are on terrible terms. But if he saw me talking to you… well, I probably would never be able to walk again."

"Oh, I see." I began to walk away, taking his hint, when he grabbed my hand. Not powerfully and demanding like Edge did, but more pleadingly.

"That doesn't mean that I _don't want_ to see you." I looked at his eyes, they were shimmering, for some reason, I have a weakness for beautiful eyes, and his I just couldn't look away from.

"Really?"

"Hell yeah. Tell you what, I have a number one contender's match against that jerk that harassed you. He's got a manager, and I'm short one. What do you say, wanna be my manager?"

I uncontrollably giggled like a little school girl, and I'm pretty sure my face was bright red. I could literally feel my cheeks burning up.

"Is it safe to take that as a yes?"

I nodded, and he winked and started to walk off.

"I'll see you at ringside then." He called over his shoulder.

I ran back to my dressing room and saw Jeff standing outside the door.

"Hey chick, I have someone I want you to meet." A girl with long brown hair stepped out from behind him. "This is my girl, Angel." (Pssst! Hey reader…. If you wan to know who Angel is, you can go check out my cousin's story: Love Is In the Air in the wrestling section)

"Oh hey Angel. I'm Riley." I offered my hand for a handshake but she hugged me instead.

"Sorry," she quickly apologized, "I prefer hugs over handshakes. They mean more to people."

"That's cool. So uh, how long have you two been together?"

"Three months now." Jeff was smiling broadly, he was clearly proud of being her boyfriend.

"Nice. Listen, I really want to stay and talk but I've got a match to get ready for."

Angel and Jeff exchanged confused looks.

"Didn't you already have your match?" Angel asked sheepishly.

"Mhmm. But someone asked me to be their manager."

"Oh-la-la," Jeff teased, "Who asked you?"

"Randy Orton."

They both looked worried. Jeff seemed especially vexed.

"What's wrong?"

"It's just that, he hasn't been known for being 'boyfriend of the year'. If you know what I mean."

"So…?" I was genuinely confused.

"Riley, he's known to be quite the player."

"Oh," I opened my dressing room and door and quietly sat at the chair in front of the vanity dresser. I put my head into my hands, why do all the cute ones have to be bad? I think Jeff could sense what I was thinking because he came over and knelt down next to me, smiling.

"There are other fish in the sea." He put his hand on my shoulder.

Angel chirped in from the doorway. "Yeah! I mean there's tons of other guys. I know a guy whose just like this one," she pointed towards Jeff, "and he happens to be single."

"Do you know Matt yet?" Jeff asked, pulling his hand away from my shoulder.

"No." I looked into the mirror again, and stared at my reflection. I'm not good enough for Randy anyway.

"He's Jeff's older brother." Angel continued. "And he's really sweet, and cute."

"Hey!" Jeff interjected, crossing his arms.

"Not as cute as you," Angel said staring deeply into Jeff's eyes. I thought it would be a good idea to break up the love fest.

"Thanks you guys," They broke their gaze and turned their attention back to me, "But I don't really want to meet anyone." I picked up my bag and headed for the door. "I'm just gonna go back to my hotel room."

Angel ran up and shut the door before I could leave.

"Oh no you don't."

"What? Why not?" I looked back at Jeff, who just shrugged.

"I already finished my match, I have nothing left to do here tonight."

"Are you forgetting something?" She didn't even let me respond before continuing. "You already told Randy you'd be in his corner tonight."

"But what's the point? Especially after what you guys told me."

"The point _is,_" she stressed the word is very much, "you made a promise." She took my bag and threw it on the couch. "So lace up those boots girl, and get ready for a fight."

"Yeah Riley, you're in for a fight alright…" His tone seemed peculiar. I quickly cut him off.

"What do you mean? I'm just going out to be the manager."

"But Lita is also going to be a manger."

"So?" I asked, getting a little annoyed. I put my hands on my hips, signaling for them to just get to the point. "What are you trying to say?"

Jeff shook his head and looked right at me, with a completely serious face.

"Lita's a cold-hearted bitch. She will do anything to help Edge win, even if it means hurting you."

"Oh," I said finally realizing what they meant. I sat down for a moment, that's when I had an epiphany. "So she wants to play like that, huh? Well I hope she realizes who's daughter I am."

"Right!" Jeff threw up his arms, "I don't know why I even doubted you. If there's anyone who can take control of an extreme situation, it's him. Let's hope you've followed in his footsteps."

"If she wants to play dirty, then she's going to have to deal with the next generation cerebral assassin."

"Good luck to her," Jeff scoffed.

"Yeah she'll need it." Angel excitedly agreed.

"Oh!" I exclaimed, when I noticed what time it was. "The match is next, I have to get to the barrier. Thanks so much guys." I gave them both a quick hug before heading out.

When I got there, Randy was standing there smiling.

"You made it." He looked at Edge and Lita coming down the other hallway. "I was staring to think you weren't going to show up."

"I wouldn't miss this."

Before I knew what was going on, he gave me a hug that send shivers up and down my spine.

"Thanks for doing this Riley." He said as he released me from the hug, I felt my heart racing a million miles an hour.

"It's not a problem, really."

"Well, it could be. Lita and Edge really don't care about anyone except themselves, so winning means a lot to them. I'm afraid you might get hurt. And you shouldn't even be involved," He was rambling, I'm not sure if it's from nervousness, or what, but he continued on. "I should have never asked you to do this." His voice was shaky, I could tell he meant what he said.

"Randy, I'm not afraid of them. I know how to handle myself. I'm a big girl." I smiled at him and he smiled back.

"You're right." He held my hand. "You'll do great."

That's when Edge and Lita walked up. He dropped my hand immediately, which in turn, made my heart drop. When Lita approached, she had an evil smirk plastered across her face.

"Aw how cute! Randy found a new girl to sabotage."

Edge joined in as well. "Yeah, hey uhm… Riley, did Randy get to tell you how this has happened before?" He started laughing at his own comment.

"What's he talking about Randy?" I turned to a worried looking Randy.

"What are you talking about?" Randy looked as confused as I felt.

"Go ahead Randy, tell her." Edge sneered.

"Edge stay out of this! And leave us both alone."

"It seems to be a lot like last time, from my perspective at least." Lita began laughing wildly, like a hyena. Her voice was shrill and made the hair on the back of my neck stand up, kind of like when he hear a screaming baby.

Randy pulled me aside away from them.

"I don't know what they are talking about. I'm being serious. They are just trying to get under you skin for the match."

"Are you telling the truth?"

He held both of my hands now, and stared right into my eyes.

"Yes. I promise."

"Okay, I believe you then. Thanks for being honest." He smiled and I heard the Lillian start announcing.

"_First, from Toronto, Canada, weighing in at 250 pounds….. EDGE!_" I saw both Edge and Lita push open the curtains to walk out. Smoke, from the stage entrance, poured in underneath the curtain, I began coughing. I hate the smell of fake fog.

I heard Lillian continue, "_And accompanying him to the ring… LITA!_"

I could hear boo's echoing throughout the arena. Apparently, neither one of them are very popular with the fans. I couldn't see their entrance, nor did I even want to. By this point I just wanted to go out there, and do what I was supposed to.

I heard the boo's start to subside and Randy's music hit.

Randy started to walk out first, when he looked back and saw that I hadn't moved. I was starting to get nervous again. He came over and pulled me by the hand until I was forced to walk out. When he pushed through the curtain, Lillian started the announcing again.

"_And his opponent, from St. Louis, Missouri, weighing in at 245 pounds…. RANDY ORTON!_" The crowd exploded into wild cheers. He just smiled and waited for me to come out, so I went, reluctantly.

"_And accompanying him to the ring…. RILEY!" _The crowd kept their cheers going, and when I could actually see out into the arena, I saw even more signs with my name on them, it was the most exhilarating feeling ever. I hadn't noticed them in my earlier match, probably because I was so scared. I passed by a little boy holding a sign with 'Randy is my Hero' on it. Randy walked over and gave him a high-five and the little boy's face lit up like a Christmas tree. I still don't see why everyone thinks he's so awful.

I looked down the ramp only to see Edge and Lita's smirking faces waiting in the ring. I ignored them and kept walking.

When I was waiting on the outside of the ropes, Randy jumped up and held the rope down for me. He grinned at me which made me smile even more.

Soon the bell had rang and the match began.

It started out slowly, but eventually Randy was dominating and Lita didn't like it. I saw her duck down and look for something under the ring, the ref wasn't paying attention so I'm going to take this little problem into my own hands. I walked over and saw her holding a chair, I didn't know what she was planning on doing with it, but I didn't want to find out.

"What are you doing?"

"What? What are you talking about? There's no chair in my hand!"

"You're gonna cheat! Aren't you?"

"So what? What are you gonna do Mrs. Prissy? You can't stop me."

"Watch me!" I wrestled the chair out of her hands, it took a few minutes but soon I had the chair. Now I was in control and Lita looked scared.

I was about to put the chair down when I felt a sharp pain in my head. Suddenly, I was being lifted off the ground, Edge was picking me up by my hair! It was the most painful thing I'd ever experienced. He set me on the outside of the ropes and flipped me over them. I was laying on my back looking up at him when I saw the ref come over, probably to tell him to cut it out. He really deserved being smacked upside the head, not a little slap on the wrist. That's when Lita hit the ref with the chair.

Now this can't be good…..

***End of Chapter Three***

_Hmm, it seems Riley's in trouble now. Edge and Lita have the advantage, no ref, and a chair..._


	4. Save Me

**A/N: Sorry this chapter is short, the next one is longer. If you could review, it would great :D Thankss && enjoy.**

Chapter Four: Save Me

I felt my head just to check if there was any hair missing. My head throbbed with pain, I wanted to kick Edge in the face, but when I stood up my legs turned to jelly. I fell right back down and Edge stood there laughing at me, mocking me.

"Laugh at this, prick!" I screamed at him, while I swept my leg under him knocking him on the ground. He fell on his back, hard.

Lita looked over with complete disdain, she ran to his aid. I used the ring post to help myself up. As soon as Lita turned towards me I Chick Kicked her with all my ability and she fell right over, landing on top of Edge.

When I got up I frantically looked around, I could hear the crowd cheering. I saw all the fans, thousands packed in everywhere, but since I was the only one standing, I felt so alone. I turned to the opposite corner from where I was standing and saw a bloody Randy sitting there. I ran over to check on him, I guess Lita hit him with a chair while I was still down.

"Randy? Are you okay?"

I heard the new ref getting in the ring, since the other one was incapacitated.

"What this?" He wiped the blood from his forehead, and smirked. "It's just a flesh wound."

"Doesn't it hurt?" I asked with a sigh.

"A little, but not too bad." He peered over my shoulder. "Lita's getting up over there."

I looked back and confirmed what he said. I got up from where I was kneeling and she immediately lunged at me. I thought quickly and ducked, pulling the top rope down, and she flipped over it. I heard her land with a deafening thud.

"That's gonna leave a mark." I said in merely a whisper.

"Nice." Randy was finally on his feet. Before I could say thanks he pushed me aside. I didn't know why at first, but when I looked back I figured out why.

Edge was about to hit me with a chair, but Randy saved me. Now he and Randy were struggling over control of the chair. The ref ran over and seized it from both of them.

"This isn't a hardcore match!" He yelled over the thunderous crowd.

I slid out of the ring, only to find Lita waiting for me. She swung at me, but I dodged it, narrowly missing her fist. I rushed to the other side, this time she didn't follow, she just glared.

It was a lengthy match, and about fifteen minutes after the first ref got knocked out, this one did too. First Lita slid the ring bell to Edge, then she hit a corkscrew moonsault on the ref, knocking herself out as well. Edge began to size Randy up. I tired screaming to him, but it didn't make a difference, he was still dazed from Edge's spear.

This time however, I had a plan. I reached under the ring and felt around for it. Finally, I grabbed it and pulled it out. What's this _it_ you might ask? You'll find out soon enough. The top of it shone in the intense lights of the arena.

"Riley! Riley!" I can't believe the crowd is chanting my name.

Lita laid motionless from when she took out ref number two. Edge's back was facing me when I slid into the ring. I tried to be very careful, I didn't want to shake the ring.

I held up the sledgehammer, my father's signature weapon, that's when the crowd's cheers blasted through the arena. Of course Edge paid no attention because he thought they were cheering for him.

I raised it high above my head and just went for it, I heard it crack as it hit his back. His legs buckled and he fell over, dropping the ring bell in the process.

There was no ref still, so no one could do anything.

Eventually, the third ref of the match came out. Randy went to kick Edge, but he reversed it. They exchanged blows for awhile, when suddenly out of no where, Randy hit the RKO.

I heard the crowd shot along as he pinned Edge, "1,2,3!!"

Edge rolled out of the ring holding his head, and Lita ran up with him.

"_And here's your winner, the number one contender, Randy Orton!_" Lillian announced over top of the fans. I looked out into the arena, they were all on their feet. Impressive.

Randy motioned for me to come into the ring, and I did obediently. I watched as he went from ring post to ring post pandering to the crowd, and they were loving every second of it. I joined the crowd and applauded him.

The crowd started a new chant. "Riley! Randy! Riley! Randy!" It felt surreal hearing all these people cheering me on.

Randy came over to where I was standing, he held my face in his hands for a second.

"Thanks." He said in a low voice.

He brushed the hair out of my face and kissed me passionately, in front of everyone. And you can bet I kissed back. But in the corner of my mind I thought about what Jeff and Angel had said.

The crowd started a new chant.

"Randy's the man!" They repeated over and over again.

He pulled back and smiled at me. I giggled when I heard what the fans were saying.

He kept smiling and I was mesmerized by his eyes again, I couldn't look away. I tried hard, but nothing seemed to be able to break it. In the midst of the fans cheering, a familiar song hit.

The crowd erupted into even louder cheers, I thought my ear drums were going to burst.

That's when _he_ stepped out, with a microphone in hand.

*** End of Chapter Four ***

_Ohh, who is coming out to the ring? Find out in the next chapter :D_


	5. Game Over

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far. I really appreciate it, it makes me want to write more :D  
I hope everyone enjoys this chapter, and please review :) Thankss.**

Chapter Five: Game Over

He covered his mouth with his hand and shook his head. He looked at the screaming fans and signaled for them to quiet down. He gingerly raised the microphone to his mouth.

"Riley…" His voice was heavy with disappointment. "Really? I mean, _really_? Orton? Out of all the guys in the locker room, you pick him. Why?" He took a few moments to breathe. "Is this a way to get back at me for something?"

Randy reached through the ropes where someone handed him two microphones. He handed me one before speaking.

"Hunter…" Randy started, but my dad cut him off.

"No, you stay out of this. Is this one of your plans to get back at me? Playing sick games with my daughter's mind?"

"Dad, don't do this!" I tried reasoning with him. "You always jump to conclusions."

"Riley, I know him better than you do. He's a manipulator. He's only wants _one thing_." He stressed the words one thing, and I knew what he meant. But to mean, Randy didn't seem like that, maybe I'm just naive.

"That again? Really? You've said that about any guy I've ever liked in my whole life. You're just being protective because you're my dad. I'm twenty-one years old, I can look out for myself now."

I looked over at Randy, pleadingly.

"Hunter, with all do respect…"

"Respect? You think I respect you? I have no respect for you at all, pal."

"I know. Could you just let me finish at least?" He held the microphone at his side now, waiting for an answer.

Triple H waved his arm in approval. "Fine, go."

"Thank you. I'm not messing with Riley's head. This isn't one of my ridiculous plans of revenge, I have no intentions of hurting her."

"Just because you don't have the intention doesn't mean it won't happen."

The crowd sat silent, hanging on every word they exchanged.

"I'm a changed man."

My dad burst out in laughter, and doubled over, holding his stomach.

"Oh, that's rich. _You_ a changed man? Do you realize how ridiculous you sound right now? Not only do I know what kind of 'man' you are, but this whole arena of people knows it too. Oh yeah," he walked over and waved at the camera, "and all these folks watching at home do too." He looked directly in the camera, "hey there."

"Hunter I'm being seri-" He got cut off once again.

"Just listen to me. You," he pointed directly at Randy, with a very solemn look on his face, "Leave my daughter alone. If I ever catch you with her again, I'll break both of your legs."

"Isn't that a threat?" I asked. "Maybe you shouldn't say stuff like that."

"No, no, honey. It's not a threat, it's a goddamn guarantee. And Riley," he focused all his attention on me now, "I don't want to see you near him either."

"What are you going to do to me? I'm not a kid anymore, you can't tell me what to do!"

"Ha. Whatever you want to think…" He let his voice trail off. "You're game is over, Randy." He dropped the microphone, so it made a loud screech go echoing through the arena. He walked out with an emotionless look on his face.

"Well that went well," Randy joked. He dropped his microphone and walked out of the ring. His music played again and the fans started up with more cheers. I stood still in the middle of the ring, my night went from amazing to terrible in three minutes. I placed the microphone by the corner, gently. I walked out and followed Randy up the ramp.

When I got backstage he didn't say a word to me, he just grabbed my hand and lead me back to his dressing room. He peered up and down the hall, just to make sure there were no witnesses. When he was sure no one was around that could see us, he pulled me into the room.

"Why did you bring me here?"

He raised one eyebrow and looked at me suspiciously.

"I can't talk to you out there, you're dad probably has the FBI stalking me." I sighed and sat down on the couch. The sad thing about that comment is that it's probably true, my dad has always been super protective of me. And considering his size, many guys didn't hang around long.

I looked around at his dressing room, it was nice and tidy, not what I would expect from a guy.

"I knew you're dad would pull that shit at some point."

"What do you mean?" I glanced at the side table, his wallet and cell phone sat neatly next to a _Motorcycle Monthly_ magazine.

"He was probably mad ever since you came out to the ring with me. He was just waiting for the right moment to come out. Apparently the kiss set him off."

I kept looking around the room until Randy stepped in front of me, blocking my view. Not to say that my new view was bad, because it was far from it.

"So, does this mean you want to call it quits? I mean since my dad has a bounty over your head and all. I wouldn't blame you for…" He sat down next to me and shook his head, I stopped talking immediately.

"No, I don't want to call it quits, 'cause I'm no quitter. I don't care if your dad sends the whole damn locker room after me, I still want to see you."

"Really?" He's one of the first guys to actually stick around after one of my dad's threats, now I'm _very_ impressed.

"Yeah, but just for the safety of my legs," he rubbed his knee, "how about we only meet outside of the ring? Lay low for awhile?"

"I think that's a great idea. But I mean what if-" Before I could finish my sentence he moved in for a kiss. Which I happily accepted. He was the best kisser, better than any guy I've ever dated, or hooked up with at the bar for that matter...

I was glad when he didn't try anything else, either. He was happy just kissing. I like a guy that's easy to please.

He pulled back.

"Sorry I couldn't help myself."

"Trust me, you don't need to apologize." He smiled and right before we were about to submerge ourselves back into kissing, a loud rasping on the door echoed through the room.

"Who could that be?" Randy asked while standing up. He proceeded towards the door with a rapid pace.

"Yeah?" He yelled to the other side. He waved his hand at me, signaling for me to hide in the bathroom.

I got up and tip-toed over, attempting to be as quiet as possible. I pulled the door shut, quietly, just leaving a crack open. I heard the two talking.

"Randy, it's Ken Kennedy, open up."

I've never met this Ken Kennedy yet, I wonder if he and Randy are friends.

I heard the door creak open, and feet shuffling about. Finally, they moved into my view.

"So, what's did you want?"

"I saw that ordeal earlier. What's that about?"

"Whaddaya mean?" Randy sat on the chair and picked up the magazine.

"The new chick, she's hot man, you banging her?" So, now I know this Ken Kennedy is a real prick, if he only knew I was standing right here, listening to every word.

"What? Nah man, she's not like that."

Kennedy sat on the couch next to him. He lifted up the cover of the magazine.

"Nice mag."

"Thanks," Randy flipped a page.

"Okay, maybe what I should ask is, if you're not getting _any_ then why are you still hanging out with her?"

"Because it's not like that. I'm sick of just getting a new chick every week, I'm a changed man."

Kennedy started laughing wildly. It looked like he wiped away a tear, is it so hard to believe a guy wants to change his ways? Wait, scratch that, I guess that is pretty unbelievable.

"Yeah, and I'm the freaking Pope. Seriously man, why?"

"I really like her. I want to start dating again, I haven't since…" He let his words fall flat and put his head in his hands.

What was he so upset about?

"Since Stacy?" Kennedy finished his sentence.

Randy nodded and Kennedy put his hand on his shoulder.

"I know man, it's hard. I still can't believe everyone thinks _you_ broke _her_ heart. That two-timing-"

"Ken, maybe you should go," he cut Kennedy off quickly.

"What's the rush?"

Randy stood up and Kennedy did as well. At this point Randy was practically shoving him towards the door.

"What's wrong? Was it something I said?"

"No I just… have… uh… a dog to wash."

Randy gave him a final push out the door.

"But you don't have a dog!" He yelled once Randy slammed the door.

"Psst! It's safe to come out now."

I opened the door and stood in the doorway. I leaned against the doorframe and tried to stare him down. I'm finding it increasingly hard to look at him with a straight face, I just want to break into a smile.

"What?" He plopped himself down on the couch and snatched his cell phone off the table.

"What was that guy?" I propped my leg against the side of the doorframe now.

"Oh him? That's just MISSSTERRR KENNEDY….. KENNEDY!" I assume he was mocking him.

"That's _the_ Mr. Kennedy? I've some stuff about him. Apparently he thinks very highly of himself."

"As most wrestlers do." He said flatly.

"What?" I watched him continue to click the keys on his phone, clearly texting someone.

"Oh come on Riley, don't be so naïve. Whether or not any of them admit it, they _all_ think their great. Some of us just choose to say out loud that we think we have talent, and we get booed for that, and branded a 'heel'. And yet, the other guys who don't say it out loud, are called baby faces everyone loves them. It's really unfair actually."

"Randy, you sound a little-"

He cut me off.

"Don't say jealous, I heard that from enough people already, I don't want you to agree with them."

"I was going to say remorseful."

"Really?" His face lit up. "Not jealous?"

"No, it sounds like you wish you could go back in time and change some things you've done in your past. I don't think you sound jealous at all."

"That's really nice of you, Riley."

He smiled, but this one was different, it was a crooked one, which I found to be even more attractive than his normal one. I thought it was impossible for him to look any better, but now I stand corrected.

He handed me the phone, it had a blank contact entry staring back at me.

"Please?" He begged, giving the puppy dog pout. I couldn't say no to that adorable face.

"You're lucky you have such a cute face," I said as I typed my name and number in.

"Yeah, I am lucky."

I shoved his shoulder playfully, handing the phone back to him.

"Well, I need to get back to my hotel room." I stood and made my way for the door.

He stood up abruptly and escorted me over, he embraced me in a hug before opening the door.

"I'll call you sometime."

I laughed and strolled down the hall.

"I'm looking forward to it, stud."

I didn't even notice Mr. Kennedy standing by one of the vending machine as I left. He followed me with critical eyes. He took a picture with his phone. Who knows what he could do with that piece of evidence…

*** End of chapter five ***

_Preview Chapter Six: So Riley and Randy think they have the perfect plan, but with Mr. Kennedy interfere and ruin it? Also, another guy has his eye on Riley, who could it be?_


	6. A New Love Is 'Bourne'

**A/N: I don't own any of the wrestlers or divas mentioned in this chapter. Although I would love to own some of them ;) This chapter is on the short side, but the next one will be longer. Enjoy, and please leave reviews :D**

Chapter Six: A New Love is 'Bourne'

Six months had passed and I have a great win-lose record, actually I'm still undefeated.

I've grown close to some of the wrestlers: Jeff Hardy, Angel, Chris Jericho, Evan Bourne, Batista, Melina, and John Cena are my inner circle of friends now.

Jeff's my best friend, we spend a lot of time together, when he's not with Angel, that is.

Randy and I have been dating since the 'incident' with my dad, but we've been seeing each other outside of the ring. Everyone except Jeff thinks that I'm single.

Tonight I had the biggest match of my life, I have a women's championship match scheduled against Lita. I was chilling in catering, sitting down against the wall, listening to my iPod. I titled up my head, taking a sip of water. I couldn't stop think about the match, I don't know if I can do it, she's one tough chick.

I heard someone kneel down next to me, which interrupted my thinking.

"Hey Riley." I pulled a headphone out of my ear, and turned to see who it was.

"Hey Jeff."

"Why so gloomy?" He stole my water bottle and took a drink, then grinned.

"Eww! You'll get your germs all over it!" I retrieved my water bottle and punched him in the shoulder. Not hard or anything, just softly. He rubbed the spot where I hit him and mouthed the word _ouch_. "And I'm so gloomy because I'm having a hard time with Randy."

He started giggling like a child.

"Aww, you perv! I didn't mean it like that." I scrunched up my nose and turned away from him.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." He took the headphone that was dangling and put it in his ear. "Nice jam. How many times have you listened to it?"

"Four…" I stalled.

He gave me an accusing look.

"…teen," I didn't want to admit it, but he always had a way of making me. Sometimes best friends suck.

"Fourteen times? On repeat?" He smiled.

"Yes. It reminds me of him." I was listening to 'Love Story' by Taylor Swift.

"Well, what were you saying before? You're having trouble with him... Why? Because you can't tell anyone?"

"Yeah, it's hard hiding it, I can barely even talk to him without everyone staring."

"That's because they all heard your dad's threat. Now their like 'oh my God, he's still talking to her?' Their just dumb and jealous." He readjusted his legs.

"Okay, that has to be the worst advice I've ever received."

"Sorry." He took the headphone out and stood up. He extended his hand and helped pull me up to my feet.

"I've got a match to attend to. So I'll take you later."

"Yeah, good thing 'cause your chick is staring daggers at me." I motioned over to Angel, sitting at one of the empty tables.

"Awh, come on, you know Angel likes you."

"Correction, she likes me when your not around," I said in a sarcastic tone, even though it was completley true.

He laughed and gave me a quick hug before jogging off.

As soon as Jeff was out of sight I walked over to an open table and situated myself in a seat. I put my head on the table and stared at the floor, why can't I just have a normal relationship for once?

I clicked through my iPod until I found the song 'Untouched' by the Veronicas, it's one of my new favorites.

"Riley! Hello? Riley?" I guess I zoned out because the next thing I knew Evan Bourne was waving his hand in front of my face, calling my name.

"Huh? What?" I regained my state of mind.

"What were you doing?" He rubbed the back of his neck, "Were you daydreaming about me?" He chuckled a little.

I laughed along.

"Ohh boy, you caught me."

I met Evan the second week after I started, we hit it off right away and we're still great friends.

He smiled shyly, and he seemed to be blushing, I thought nothing of it though.

"Aww, are you blushing Evan?"

"What? No." He said in a defensive tone.

"So…?"

"Yeah, so…" He leaned on the back of his chair, so it was balancing on two legs. "You seem distracted lately."

"I'm not distracted, I'm just being my usual self," I took both the headphones out of my ears and stuffed my Ipod in my gym bag.

"Riley, your shirt is on inside out."

I looked down, and embarrassingly enough, it was. Why didn't Jeff tell me?

"Oh man, that's embarrassing."

"See? You can't even get dressed properly, something's definitely bothering you."

"It's nothing."

I sighed and walked over to the wall, where I slouched against it. Evan came over and rested on hand against the wall next to me. He stood directly in front of me, he began slowly moving towards my face. I panicked and stood motionless.

He's going to kiss me!

When he was barely inches from my face, he whispered in my ear, "I want to be more than friends, Riley."

Well, I feel like this can't end well...

And before I knew what hit me, he planted one on me.

I pulled back, right when I was about to tell him about Randy, I spotted someone in the corner of my eye.

Speak of the damn devil.

There Randy was, he saw the kiss.

*** End of chapter six ***

_Well I suppose there will be some tension in their relationship now, eh? Will Randy take Riley back, or will he break it off?_


	7. The Truth Hurts

Chapter Seven: The Truth Hurts

Randy left before I could even stop him, and Evan didn't even see him to being with.

"Evan… I can't." I said breathlessly.

"What? Is it my breathe?" He backed up and cupped his hand over his mouth, breathing, then smelling. "I knew I should have eaten a tic-tac," he mumbled under his breathe.

"No, it's not that." I could hear the seriousness in my own voice, ringing through my head.

"I thought you liked me," I could see he was trying to blink back tears as he said it.

Great, now I feel _really _lousy. As if I didn't feel bad enough already.

"I do, just not in a romantic way." I bit my lower lip, I wanted to cry too. It was hard holding all these emotions in right now.

"Oh." He glanced down the hall, not daring to look in my eyes anymore.

"It's because of Randy!" I blurted out uncontrollably. I covered my mouth, shocked that I just screamed it out loud. Damn it, why can't I keep a secret?

"Who, Orton?"

I nodded my head slowly.

"What do you mean?" He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

"Can you keep a secret?" Because clearly I can't.

"Of course, cross my heart." He motioned an 'X' across his chest with his finger. Then he smiled crookedly.

"I've been seeing Randy secretly, so my dad wouldn't find out."

"Oh, I see. Well uh, this has been awkward…"

"It's not your fault, you didn't know." I reached my hand over and laid it on his shoulder. "Are we still friends?" I was inwardly praying that he would say yes.

"Riley, there's no way I could say no to that."

I felt my face light up in a smile.

"Okay, I hope you don't mind, but I have a relationship to attend to."

"Go get him champ!" He hollered down the hall, since I was already sprinting away to start my mission.

I turned a sharp corner and ended up running right into Santino Marella. I knew him from having a match with Beth Phoenix once.

"S-sorry," I said trying to catch my breathe. I was about to walk away when I figured I could see if he knew where Randy was stowing away.

"Hey Santino, have you seen Orton anywhere?"

"Uh…no?" He replied with more of a question than a statement. I knew he was hiding something.

"Santino! I don't' have time for your games. Can you please just tell me, have you seen him or not?"

"Uhm, did you check the Pepsi machine?"

"Ugh, no. Thanks for your help, I guess." I knew he wasn't there, why would he hang out at a Pepsi machine? I decided to check the next logical place.

I knocked three times on Randy's dressing room door.

No answer. Damn.

If I was a guy, where would I go?

Aha, the locker room. Now how am I going to get in there? I thought of plans of entry the whole walk there, by the time I arrived, I still hadn't thought of anything.

I stood a few feet away from the door, praying someone would come out. Then, like God was answering my prayers, Chris Jericho emerged, with a broad smile on his face.

"Jericho!" I squealed.

"What?" He whipped around and spread his arms wide open once he noticed it was me. "Riley!"

I presented him with a hug, like his arms were requesting.

"What do you need?" He meticulously adjusted his left wristband.

"Well, is Randy in there?"

"Yeah, yeah, Orton's in there. He looks pretty upset too. I tried talking to him but just ignored me and kept cleaning out his locker."

"Oh shit," I rubbed my hand against my forehead, "I screwed up."

"What do you mean?" Jericho swiped some stray hairs out of his face."Evan Bourne kissed me, and he saw."

"So? Why would that bother Orton?" I didn't respond, which I'm guessing helped him put the pieces together. "Unless…" He made a fake gasp and covered his mouth. "Unless you two were dating."

"Shh!" I lowered my voice to just above a whisper, "correction, we _are_ dating. And no one can know. Please don't say anything!"

"Your secret is safe with me, Riles." Riles is his nickname for me, I'm not too fond of it, but I tolerate it.

"Thanks. But uh, is anyone else in there?"

"Nope, just him." He rested against the wall.

"Do you think it'd be okay if I went in to talk to him?"

"Sure. Who's gonna know anyway?" He pushed himself off the wall and left.

I carefully pushed the locker room door open.

"Randy?" I didn't get an answer but I heard a shuffling noise.

I rounded the corner and saw Randy shoving everything in his locker into a duffle bag. He was staring at a picture of us, on his birthday, when I walked up behind him.

I put my hand on his shoulder and he tensed up immediately. "Riley, look…"

I didn't let him finish, "I need to say something first." I sat down next to him on the bench, it was freezing. He continued to stare at the picture.

"I'm telling you I didn't kiss him." I rested my leg against the locker in front of me.

"I know," he said flatly. He set the picture down.

"What?" He looked me directly in the eyes now, they were glossy. He was holding back the tears pretty well.

"I know you didn't. I saw him kiss you, and I saw you pull back." His eyes were unwavering, he kept looking directly at me, I felt intimated all of a sudden.

"Then why are you so upset?"

"Let's see, could it have anything to do with the fact that I just saw Evan Bourne try to make-out with you? Oh, I don't know, what do you want, for me to be dancing with joy?" His attitude was growing worse by the second. I knew I was pushing it now, so I just sat silent. His hand was sitting on the bench, I set mine ontop of it. He continued, "I see guys flirting with you all the time, and it drives me insane that I can't say anything. I just… I wish things were different. I want everyone to know that we're a couple, I hate hiding my feelings for you."

"I know," I said softly.

"It's infuriating that I can't even hug you without people staring at us like I'm murdering you or something."

"You know, maybe we could tell everyone."

"What?" He looked at me confused, "bad idea, you heard what your dad said."

"Forget him! It's an empty threat that he made. Plus, he'll get over it."

"How about we tell them, but not really," he ventured.

"I'm not following."

"I mean what if you and I had and inter-gender match against Edge and Lita for both the titles?" He stood up and shoved his duffle bag back into the locker while pitching the idea.

"You mean for the World Heavyweight Championship and Women's Championship?" I asked, starting to follow what he was implying.

"Hell yeah!" He yelled.

I smirked, he was back to normal.

"We could team up, I mean it wouldn't mean that we were together, but then again…"

"It wouldn't mean we weren't." I finished the sentence for him.

"Exactly, plus, if we won, we'd make killer champions," he had a devilish gleam in his eye. "What do you say, do you want to challenge Edge and Lita tonight?"

"You bet, baby."

*** End of Chapter Seven ***

_Will Edge and Lita accept the challenge? And will Riley and Randy win the titles? What about their secret, will it finally be revealed? So many questions, and the only way to find the answers is to read the next chapter! :)_


	8. Challenge of a Lifetime

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who has been reviewing and reading. I'm hoping that you like this chapter, and I'll try to put update again tomorrow :)**

Chapter Eight: Challenge of a Lifetime

By the time my scheduled match against Lita rolled around, I was sweating bullets. I was so nervous, luckily Randy was here to calm me down.

"Riley, you're shaking. Calm down." He was standing behind me when he wrapped his arms around me. As soon as Lita and Edge approached, he let go of me, and we both turned our backs to them. I wasn't in the mood for one of their shit-talking sessions.

"What's he doing here?" Lita asked with disdain.

"Oh him?" I indicated towards Randy. "He's just seeing me off before he leaves for the airport."

She flipped her hair over her shoulders and made a childish face at me. I held back the urge to knock her out right now. There's a time and place for everything, and I would get my chance within minutes.

I turned towards Randy.

"Can I please punch her?" I asked, my voice was barely audible.

"As much as I would love to see you kick her and Edge's asses, no, you have to wait."

He held my hand, but carefully behind him so no one could see. It would be especially awful for Lita and Edge to be the first to find out about our secret.

The time finally came for me to go out. My music hit, and Lillian did her usual announcing bit. The cheers were so vociferous that I could barely hear Lillian speak.

"I'll come out once you start," he whispered.

"Sounds good." I winked at him before dashing out onto the stage. The fans went insane as I made my way down to the ring.

Just as the ref was holding up the belt between Lita and I, I held up a finger asking him to wait. The confused ref complied and didn't signal for the bell.

I went over and asked for a microphone, I was handed one promptly.

"Lita and Edge, you guys are both pretty sure you could beat anyone right?"

They both shook their heads yes, arrogance radiating off of them. Edge ran over and ripped the microphone out of Lillian Garcia's hand.

"You're damn right!"

"Do you think you could beat any _tag team_?" I ventured.

"Yeah, and you've got five seconds to get to your point."

"How about me and a mystery tag team partner tag up against you two. Let's say, for both the titles?" The fans burst into cheers of approval. They loved the idea of this proposed match.

The two looked at each other. They started laughing so hard they nearly went into hysterics, I didn't think it was that funny.

"Oh my God, are you serious?" Edge paused, trying to regain his composure. "W-what's in it for us?"

"Well, I mean if you don't think you could do it-"

Lita instantaneously cut me off. "Oh we can do it! Bring any one, we'll do your little 'winner takes all' match!"

That's when Randy's music hit, the fans jumped to their feet and earsplitting cheers filled the packed arena.

He strutted into the ring, microphone already in hand.

"I guess this mean I'll be taking your title tonight, then." An evil, yet incredibly sexy, grin grew across his face.

Edge's face however, looked as if it were going to explode at any second.

"I thought I was done with you Orton!" He sneered, "plus you know you're gonna lose tonight, you couldn't beat me even with one of my hand's tied behind my back!"

Randy's smiled evaporated and was replaced with a scowl, I knew this wasn't going to end well, for Edge at least.

"Come on, hit me, start the match. Or are you too scared?" Edge instigated.

Randy didn't budge, I guess he has a better temper than I do, because I went to take a swing at him, but Randy held me back.

"Whoa, whoa, Orton control your crazy whore."

Did he just what I think he did? I'll show him a crazy whore!

Randy kept his arm reached out in front of me so I wouldn't viciously attack Edge.

"Alright, fair enough," he was keeping his cool as he spoke, "I guess you would know what a crazy whore is… I mean, considering you have the world's biggest one standing right behind you." Randy smirked, happy with the effect his insult.

Hm, I have to admit he is quick-witted, I'll give him that. And wittiness is a skill I lack, so I admire that greatly.

The fans absolutely loved his insult and shouted more earshattering shrills of approval. Lita started to try defending herself with words. But Edge had a different plan, he got ready to attack, however the ref stepped in and pushed everyone to opposite sides.

The ref signaled for the bell and the match began.

I was already on the other side of the ropes when Randy came over to me.

"I guess I'll start. Do you care when I tag you in?"

"No, I'll take either of those ass-clowns."

He cracked a smile."You've been hanging out with Jericho again, haven't you?"

I laughed, which he took for a yes, before making his way to the center of the ring, with Edge.

The match started rough, Edge was dominating, but there was nothing I could do. If we got disqualified, they would keep the titles anyway.

*********

Fifteen minutes into the match, Randy was crawling over to me. Edge had worked on his legs to a point where he couldn't walk over for the tag, this could be bad. The fans were screaming and clapping, cheering for him to just make it.

He jumped up to his feet, lunging at me for a tag in.

I don't think I've ever heard a crowd cheer louder than at that moment.

Edge tagged in Lita, being fair for once. I'm sure it's a very unknown feeling for him. I locked up with her to test our strength. I ended up winning and knocked her off her feet. I ran over to the turnbuckle and hopped up on it as fast as I could, I wanted to hit a high spot. I was about to jump off for a Swanton Bomb, I was excited to try it out ever since Jeff taught me how to do one.

I was interrupted by none other than Edge, who was charging towards me. By impulse I jumped off, narrowly avoiding Edge's little plan.

Lita was starting to stand so I went over to quickly and swiftly execute a flying clothesline. I was dominating, and Edge was pissed. I glanced over to where he was supposed to be standing, and he wasn't there.

I rotated around and found myself face to face with him. He picked me up, about to body slam me, when I punched him in the gut, the second he dropped me I connected with a kick to the inner thigh. He bent over in pain, grasping his leg. This is the perfect set-up for a _certain_ move, I looked over at Randy who gave me a thumbs-up.

I knew what I was supposed to do.

I sized him up and went for a RKO.

I nailed it! Edge was finally out of the match, and Lita was still debilitated. I kneeled down near Lita, I pinned for the three count.

"1,2,3!" The ref signaled for the bell.

"_Here's your winners, the new Women's Champion and World Heavyweight Champion, Riley and Randy Orton!_"

I have to admit, I like the ring that has to it, _Riley the Women's Champ_.

Oh my God we won.

Oh my God.

Oh my God, there seemed to be no other thoughts in my mind.

I felt like I couldn't breathe, the victory was overwhelming. I was still considered a newbie, only six months into my career, and I've already won a title.

My music rang through the packed Pittsburgh Mellon Arena. I went to get my title from the ref when Randy intercepted me and swept me off my feet for a hug. It was like the kind you see in the movies, only it was really happening. Then, to add to the excitement he embraced me in a kiss that would put Ryan Gosling and Rachel McAdams kiss from _The Notebook_ to shame.

Well, I suppose our little secret was blown now.

He put me down and we took our titles, the ref held up both our hands.

I still can't believe that I've won, it's all so overwhelming. Now _this_ is the most exciting moment of my life, hands down.

We made our way backstage where we were greeted with tons of warm congratulations. Pretty much the whole locker room was waiting at the barrier.

"Great job guys," Evan Bourne patted Randy on the back and gave me a high-five.

Jeff ran up and smothered me in a hug.

Randy glimpsed over and shrugged, he knew he had nothing to worry about now.

"Jeff." I said, barely able to breathe.

"Yeah?" He asked, still fully embracing me.

"You're breaking… my r-ribs." He laughed and released me from his death grip.

"Sorry, I'm just really excited for you."

"Thanks Jeff, that means a lot to me," and it did, coming from my best friend.

"Can I cut in?" I looked over to see Jericho stand with his arms wide open. Jeff happily backed away.

"Watch it slick," Jeff joked with Jericho.

I hugged him, Jericho's hug was a little less intense, which made my ribs happy. I could still breathe at least. He pulled away and smiled at me, looking proud, like a mother does when her baby takes her first steps.

"I'm proud of you Riley."

As I was about to respond to his comment I heard a few gasps, and everyone started backing away.

Either my breathe was awful, or someone intimidating was coming. It was the latter.

I shortly became aware of why the all seemed so scared, there my father was, staring Randy down.

"Hunter, I can explain." Randy tried reasoning, but it seemed like my dad didn't want to hear it.

"Save it." My dad pushed past him and stood in front of me. I never realized how much he towered over me, until now that is. And what made it worse was he looked livid.

He suddenly pulled me in for a hug.

I was shocked, as was Randy. I think his jaw dropped nearly all the way to the floor.

"I always knew you were wrestler material. I can't believe you're a champion, congrats honey. I'm so proud." Although he was about the millonith person to say that, it meant the most coming from him. He hugged me a bit longer before releasing me. When I backed up I stood in front of the tear-streaked face of my father.

He walked over to Randy, I was fearing the worst now. He grabbed his hand and shook it violently.

"Congrats on the win. But Orton, don't hurt her. If you do, so help you…"

Randy laughed nervously."I have no intentions of that Hunter. But I uh, see you're going soft."

"Well, I'm getting old, and she's my precious daughter. That being sad it's getting harder for me to say no. So yeah, I guess I am going soft."

"Thanks dad."

***End of Chapter Eight***

_What will happen now that Riley is the new Women's champ, can she retain the title? And how will people start to react now that their 'little secret' is out?_


	9. Just a Little Payback

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who has been reading/reviewing/favoriting. I appreciate it all :D  
This chapter is fairly short but I hope you enjoy it anyway.**

Chapter Nine: Just A Little Payback

It was the night of our big win, Randy and I that is. We had just won the World Heavyweight and Women's championship, and we were both exhausted.

We settled in at a Holidae Inn down the road from the arena.

I was unpacking some clothes when I thought of something."So, I guess this means everyone knows our secret, right?"

He walked out of the bathroom, toothbrush in hand."So?" He started brushing, "what does that mean?"

"That means," I put my bag down and got off the bed, "we don't have to hide it anymore."

"Nice." he washed his toothbrush off and sat it neatly next to mine."You know, I've noticed something. You're really neat for a guy."

"Uh, thanks?" He answered as if not sure whether to take it as a compliment or insult.

"It's a compliment." I looked over at both our luggage bags. "Hell, you're even neater than me, and people make fun of me for being a neat freak."

"Well I have OCD," he said matter-of-factly.

"You do? I didn't know that."

"I suppose then," he smirked at me, "there's a lot of things you don't know about me."

"Name five." I said, a hint of attitude in my voice.

I grabbed a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt out of the dresser.

"Okay," his voice was strained since he was lifting my bag to the top of the closet. Yeah, my bag is _that_ heavy.

I started changing while he continued to struggle.

"Let me think," he gave the bag a final shove and it clunked loudly as it hit the wall. "First off, I love rap music."

"What?" I finished pulling the shirt over my head. "You're kidding me. I would never have pegged you for a rap person."

"Awe, Riley. You're not stereotyping are you?" He fake gasped. "Tsk, tsk."

"No, I just thought you liked rock, that's all I ever hear you listen to." I searched the entertainment center for the TV remote. I wanted to watch my favorite show, _Psych._

"I listen to a bit of everything. Now, number two: I love Disney movies."

"You mean like Pirates of the Caribbean?" I finally found the little nuisance, hidden under a list of the available channels.

"No, I mean like The Lion King," he said with a straight face.

I couldn't stop myself from laughing, I knew it was rude, but I honestly couldn't help it.

He frowned and muttered sarcastically, "That really hurts. Right here," he said gesturing towards his chest.

"Oh come on, you know I was kidding."

I wasn't.

I'm sorry, that may seem mean, but I just couldn't picture a _manly-man _like Randy Orton watching children's Disney movies.

"You know what I just realized." He zippered up his own luggage bag, before thrusting it up next to mine.

"Hmm?"

"This is our first night in a hotel room together."

"Well yeah," I checked out the peep hole before locking the door, a paranoid habit of mine. "Since the other guys were always _conveniently_ staying in the same hotel as us." I scoffed, "probably my father's doing."

I hopped on the bed and sat on my knees, holding the pillow over my legs. Randy leaned against the wall near the hideous entertainment center. It really was hideous, I'm not exaggerating.

"Why'd you bring that up anyways?" I gasped, "Randal Keith Orton, you weren't thinking you were gonna get _lucky_ were you?" I asked jokingly.

I threw a pillow at him but he dodged it.

"Awe you're no fun," I said while pouting.

He picked up the pillow and brushed it off.

"You're just trying to avoid the last three facts, aren't you?"

"No, no. I'll finish. Fact number thre-" A knock at the door interrupted him.

I glanced over at the alarm clock on the bedside table.

12:30.

"Who would be here this late?" Randy mused.

"I don't kn-" My sentence was cut short by a pillow hitting me in the face. "Ow!" I cried out. I looked up at Randy who had a smug look on his face.

"Just a little payback," he winked before turning around to look through the peephole.

He turned around with a distressed look. He motioned for me to come over.

"What?" I made sure to whisper.

He repeated the hand gesture, only more violently this time. Someone or something weird must be there.

I looked through.

"OH MY GOD!"

*** End of Chapter Nine ***

_Who or what is at the door that Riley is so shocked by? Dun dun dun... :D_


	10. As Fate Would Have It

**A/N: Since the last chapter and this chapter are both pretty short, I decided to just upload them the same day. Enjoy people :D**

Chapter 10: As Fate Would Have It

I did a double take, and checked through the peephole again.

I glanced over at Randy, he now stood there with a broad smile across his face.

"You brought your dad here?"

I couldn't choose whether to yell at him, or hug him. I found 'Cowboy' Bob Orton to be a great superstar, I used to watch the old videos my dad had of older wrestling matches. I always found his matches to be so enthralling.

I just thrived off teaching myself the moves the legends pulled off, although my dad was never too thrilled about it.

Anyway, point being, I guess I must have told him at one point about my fascination with 80's wrestlers.

"I…"

"We've been dating for about, what… five months?" He contemplated the thought for a second.

"Six," I corrected him.

"Right, six, I think it's about time you meet my pop." He started to unlock the chain, "why do you lock this thing anyway?"

"Paranoid habit. You have OCD, I have paranoid tendencies, we all have our flaws."

He scoffed, shook his head, and began to open the door.

"Randy!" Bob Orton exclaimed upon the opening of door number 103.

"Hey dad." They embraced in a hug, while I just stood by and watched. I was still in shock of meeting a wrestler, who I considered to be, one of the greatest.

It's strange that I never have met any of the wrestlers I basically worshipped, since I have a dad in the business. But he never really wanted me in the wrestling business in the first place, so he tried to keep me away from it as much as possible.

"Oh, you haven't introduced me to this beautiful young lady," he said, interrupting my thoughts. I came out of my awe-induced daze.

"I see charm runs in the family," I added.

He offered his hand, I shook it gently.

"It's a pleasure to meet you…" He took a long pause, hinting for me to say my name.

"Riley, Riley Hemsley," I knew my voice was barely above a whisper but I couldn't control it. I was too nervous. I could feel my palms beginning to sweat.

Randy wrapped his arm around me, beaming with pride.

"My girlfriend," he said in a cheery tone.

"I'm… I'm uh, shocked." He put his hand on his forehead and titled up his hat.

"I'm sorry, I'm a little confused," I was telling the complete truth, "is that a good or bad thing?" I asked timidly.

"It's a great thing!" He started laughing, it sounded jolly, one I'd expect to hear from Santa Clause. "It means that Randy must be pretty serious about you. He's never introduced me to one of his girlfriends."

I blushed at the thought.

"Oh really?" I looked up at Randy and smirked, he returned it with a smile.

"Yup, and I've never seen him happier, he seems like a whole new guy."

"I guess that is a good thing." I concurred.

"Oh yeah," Randy said as he released his arm from around me. He went into the top dresser drawer and pulled a small gift box.

"My dad helped me get this together for you." His face was lit up like an eight year old on Christmas morning, beyond excited. He practically shoved the beautifully wrapped gift at me. I examined it, the metallic wrapping paper, the shimmering pink ribbon, it was all so nice.

I wish I could just take it around with me instead of opening it.

"Go ahead, open it." Randy gestured towards the gift. I didn't want to destroy it, I've destroyed enough things in my life.

"Go on, tear it open," his dad egged on. "This guy's been bothering me for weeks to get this done." He slapped Randy on the shoulder.

I couldn't imagine what could be so important, and even more mind boggling was that it could fit into this small box.

I slowly unwrapped it, to find a white box with a lid. I steadily took off the lid, unwrapping the tissue paper with ease.

I gasped when I saw what was inside.

"I… don't…" My mind was warped with excitement.

Inside the box laid an old school WWF t-shirt, with signatures from all the famous 80's wrestlers. I traced the names of Rowdy Piper, Hulk Hogan, Jake the snake Roberts, Bret Hart, and so many more.

"I just…" I stuttered, finding my brain too emotional to speak.

"You don't have to say anything."

I dropped the box carefully on the bed before tackling Randy in a hug. I'm not saying _tackle_ metaphorically either, Randy was literally pinned up against the wall.

"Wow, I didn't know you'd like it that much," he laughed halfway through the sentence. I was about to pull him in for a mind-blowing kiss when I realized his dad was still here.

"Oh… Well, I'll just be leaving now." He shut the door before I could thank him for the shirt.

I turned back to Randy who just shrugged.

"Well we mine as well finish what we started," he gave a suggestive smile.

"You read my mind."

***End of Chapter Ten***

_Ughh I can't wait to get to the way more exciting parts... which I promise are coming up soon! If you could review, that would be so awesome. _


	11. Give Me A Break

**A/N: I want to give a special thanks to kayla smiley, xtremehardyprincess, irshbeth, and trevia0123 for the reviews :D The end of this chapter reveals a little insight to Jeff Hardy's persepective of Riley and Randy's relationship. Enjoy, and please leave reviews :)**

Chapter Eleven: Give Me A Break

Another few months have passed and things seemed to be going great for Randy and I. But as the saying goes, 'all good things must come to an end'. I felt that saying looming over me lately, mostly because it seems like things are going _too_ well between us.

I hate that saying.  
I hate it.  
I hate it.

I hate it mostly because it's true, and always has proven to be true. I've always wanted to prove that stupid saying wrong, but I've never been able to.

I only bring this up because aside from everything seeming to be a little too perfect, Randy has also been acting a little on edge lately. I'm starting to feel like something's up.

He's sitting across from me now, at a table in catering, reading his usual magazine. He reached for my hand that I had sitting upon the table, and he held it.

I needed to know what was bothering him, it was eating away at me, I need to know.

"Randy?" I tried to keep my voice smooth.

"Hm?" He lowered the magazine to look me in the eyes. Damn those gorgeous eyes of his, those gorgeous eyes that always make my heart melt.

"You've been acting kind of weird lately," I said flatly.

That's when Jeff came over, he welcomed himself to the table.

"Hey guys," his voice was warm and happy. He smiled as he sat down.

"Hi Jeff," I replied sweetly.

"Hey Jeff," Randy barely looked at him. His eyes were locked on me. "What do you mean, Riley?"

"I just mean you've been acting weird, just like I said. Like, not all there."

"I have not," he snapped back.

I think Jeff started to notice the tension growing between us because he quickly got up.

"Actually, I'll catch you later."

"Bye Jeff," when I looked up he was already gone. I wish he hadn't left though, he would have made a nice buffer for this fight I could feel coming on. Only, I think I may be underestimating the intensity of this fight.

"You are too," I pushed, "you just seem distracted. That's all I'm trying to say, you don't have to get all mad about it."

"I'm not getting mad," he countered. He huffed and recoiled his hand away from mine.

"See? You are too getting mad." I know I'm pushing it, but I can't stop myself, I just need to know. It's one of my many flaws, I can't stop.

"Riley! I wasn't, but now I am. Why do you think that?" He asked, impatiently.

"I don't know, it's just that every time Candice comes around you seem to have all eyes on her. You seem distracted around her."

"What are you trying to say, I like her or something?" He ventured.

"Maybe," I shook my head, I wasn't sure in my own thoughts anymore, "I don't know. I just don't know what I think."

"Maybe you're just jealous," he looked away.

"Should I have a reason to be?" I prodded. I told you, I just can't stop, I should have stopped a long time ago, but I couldn't.

"Are you," he cocked his head back a little, "accusing me of _cheating_?" I can tell he's really starting to get offended.

"I wasn't accusing you of anything," I tried defending myself.

He slid back his chair from the table.

"You were insinuating it."

"I was not!" My voice cracked, I could feel tears coming on. I heard my voice echo a little, and noticed everyone starting staring. I shouted a little louder than I intended to.

"You know what, if you can't trust me, then maybe we should take a break and explore other options." He stood up now, his face was an emotionless canvas now.

"You want… to b-break," my eyes were welling with tears, "to break up?" I tried hard to fight them, but I was losing the battle. I didn't like crying, it makes me feel weak and vulnerable.

"Not break _up_, per say, just a break. We can both see other people, to try to figure out if we really want to be together." I couldn't comprehend how he was saying all this as if it wasn't a big deal.

I felt the tears starting to make their way down my cheeks. But I know this time I can't run to Randy to fix the problem, because he _is_ the problem.

"But, I don't need to date other people to know that I want you."

He pushed the chair in.

"Maybe Riley," he tapped his knuckles against the table, "it isn't always about you." He walked away, and didn't look back.

I wanted to chase after him and apologize for even suggesting that he would cheat. I wanted to tell him I love him, and the he was the first person that I would ever say that to, and actually mean it.

But I didn't, I just sat there, in astonishment and disbelief. I sat grief-stricken and unable to move. I sat alone, with only my tears to comfort me.

*********

I don't know how I got here, I don't remember walking here, but I am here now.

I sat in Jeff's dressing room, on his couch, next to him, crying on his shoulder.

"Riley, it's going to be okay," he said soothingly.

"No, it's n-not," I said in between sobs, "it's all my… fault."

"Don't beat yourself up about this." He held me closer to him, I could feel the warmth of his body. "It's not your fault. It's not your fault," he repeated.

**Jeff's POV**

I hated to see Riley like this. She's my best friend and I want nothing more for her than for her to be happy. I wanted to kick Orton's ass for doing this to her. I wanted to beat him so bad, that he would beg for mercy.

I hate that prick, I always have.

I only put up with him because Riley really liked him, and I didn't want to upset her.

Her tears hit my flesh, and with every one, I wanted to attack him more.

I tired to console her.

"Riley, it's going to be okay."

She lifted her head up to look at me, her eyes glistened from the tears.

"No it's n-not, it's all my… fault." That really made a fury rise in me, that jerk has her thinking it was her fault. She was playing right into his cards.

"Don't beat yourself up about this." I pulled her in closer and continued to think of how I would obliterate Orton. He needs to learn that payback is a bitch. "It's not your fault, it's not your fault."

The tears continued to streak down her face.

"Clearly he's not right for you. Not if he's going to pull this shit. Taking a break?" I sighed.

"I just," she pulled herself up and grabbed a Kleenex, "don't want to say good-bye."

"There's never a right time to say good-bye, but sometimes you gotta do it."

"You're right." She looked up at me, her eyes sparkling more than before. "I need to get over him, now."

"Thattagirl," I wiped the tears from her cheeks.I wiped the tears from her cheeks.

"Thanks Jeff. Thanks for everything." She hugged me again before standing up. She left my room, smiling.

I hope she finds what she's looking for. And I hope that jerk gets what's coming to him, he deserves to feel how she does, it's only fair.

I just wish I would have had the courage to tell her how I truly feel. I wish I could tell her I love her.

***End of chapter eleven***

_Will Jeff admit his feelings towards Riley? And how does Riley feel the same way about him? What about Jeff's girlfriend, what's going to happen if she finds out about Jeff's feelings? So many questions... you'll have to just come back and read to find out :D_


	12. Strangers

**A/N: A special shout out goes to Dark Angel Yuki, WilliamTA, and Emmy Love for the nice reviews, thanks guys :D So enjoy the chapter, and leave your opinon in review form :) **

* * *

Chapter Twelve: Strangers

Three and a half weeks have passed since Randy told me we needed a break. I've been counting the days since, I can't get him out of my mind.

My life sucks.

That's the conclusion I've come to. Jeff's told me a million times that it's not my fault, but I can't believe him. He's just saying that to make me feel better. It usually does, but it doesn't take away any of the pain.

I was sitting in my dressing room, still thinking about him, when John Cena came in.

"Hey baby," he said smiling.

There's nothing for me to smile about, so I don't smile back.

John and I have been dating for two weeks, he asked me out when he heard Randy and I were on a break.

I said yes, but I don't know if I should have. I'm only lying to myself, and to him.

"Riley?" His voice was soft and sweet.

"Yeah?" I looked up, coming out of my daze.

"What's wrong? You seem depressed." He looked at me with sympathetic eyes.

"Because I am," I said bluntly.

"Why?"

"No reason." I didn't want to look at him anymore, so I turned away.

"No reason? Why won't you tell me? Please tell me," he begged. I knew he just wanted to know, so he could try to help, but I pushed him away.

"Can we just drop it? I just don't want to talk about it."

His face instantly became solemn, he didn't understand why I wasn't opening up to him, quite frankly, I don't know why I'm not either.

I think he and I both knew, deep down, that I couldn't get Randy off my mind. Neither one of us wanted it to be true, so we ignored it. He wanted me to want him, but I can't, I just can't.

"Fine," his voice was filled with silent rage now. "Whatever, I'm leaving," he took a deep breathe and exhaled, "are you coming?"

"Yeah," I got up quietly.

I followed him all the way to the barrier, I'm going to be in his corner tonight. When we go out, John does his normal thing, but I don't prance around or slap hands, or even smile like I normally do. I can't even put on an act, I try, but I can't. Because that would be lying to the fans, telling them I'm happy and cheerful, when I'm not.

As we waited in the ring, I was expecting Chavo's music to play, since he is the one John's supposed to be facing tonight.

Surprisingly, Vickie Guerrero walked out, and a chorus of boo's filled the arena.

"Excuse me!" She yelled over the fans, "I said excuse me!"

The crowd went silent.

"Thanks you. John Cena, I had put you in this match tonight so Chavo could get some well-deserved revenge on you for what you said last week." I chuckled a little, remembering the things he said. The people cheered as well, also remembering how John mercilessly mocked Chavo. "However, he's sick, so I'm making a new match."

The fans started with their boo's again, they know she's lying. Chavo isn't sick, he's cowardly. And that's that.

John grabbed a mic, he had stern look on his face. I knew he wouldn't be making jokes.

"So, what's the new match then?" His eyes were intense, as was his face.

She snorted.

"Well first off, princess Riley over there," everyone calls me that, considering the fact that my dad calls himself a king, "will be a special referee tonight."

The fans cheered with mass approval, I stood unmoved by the comment. I didn't care.

John glanced over at me, he knew I wasn't going to say anything, so he continued.

"Okay, so who's in it?"

"Well it will be John Cena verse Randy Orton."

I ripped the microphone out of John's hand upon hearing that. My emotions seem to be working faster than my mind.

"No! You can't do that!" I could feel my eyes welling up with tears. "I won't do it." This match seemed to be more of a punishment for me, than him.

"Oh you will," she laughed, "you have to or your fired. Oh, and it's a hardcore match."

John carefully took the mic back out of my hand.

"Fine," his eyes were hard and cold, "we'll do it."

I hated when people spoke for me, I didn't want to do this match, he shouldn't have accepted. I'm not ready to see his face again.

I'm not ready.

I walked back up the ramp, slowly. In the back, Vickie handed me the ref shirt, without saying a word. I put it on in the bathroom and stared into the mirror. I have to see him again, I have to be near him again. I don't know if I can handle this.

*********

I'm in the ring now, waiting. There is so many thought running through my head, I can't make any sense of them. And emotions too, an overload of emotions actually. John is just warming up in the corner, prepping himself for the match.

I suddenly feel frozen, like I can't move my feet. That's when I see him, coming down the ramp, and it makes me feel worse.

I look into his eyes once he's completely in the ring. Their determined, angry, but mostly sad. I shake my head to get out of the daze I found myself in.

"Are you two ready?" I asked over top of the rambunctious crowd. We're in St. Louis, Randy's hometown, he's got an advantage. But some people think that John's got the advantage, being that his girlfriend is the ref and all. They think I'll play favorites, but I won't.

"Yeah," John answers, with a slight growl in his voice. He hates Randy, you can just tell.

"Yes," he looks at me, deep into my eyes. I want to forgive him, but I can't.

I signal for the bell, and the match starts.

"Bring it on!" John called out to Randy.

Here we go.

_How will Riley handle this matchup of Randy Vs. John? Will she play fair, or will she interfere? Come back to find out :D_


	13. The Take Over, The Break's Over

A/N: Thanks once again for the lovely reviews. This chapter has a little bit of cursing, sooo yeah, just warning you :)

* * *

Chapter Thirteen: The Take Over, The Break's Over

Halfway through the match, both Randy and John were split open. One from a chair, the other from steel steps. I hate being the ref of this match, it's tugging at my heart strings to watch two people I care about be beaten to a bloody pulp, by each other. Words can't express how much I hate this right now. But I'm gonna suck it up and deal with it, if there's one thing my dad taught me it's to _always prevail, and never quit_. I live by those words, so I'm going to be strong, for my fans, for John, for Randy, but mostly for myself.

There's nothing I can do in this match except count for a pin or call for a submission. Other than that I basically just have to wait and watch them destroy each other.

Randy was losing, both the match and his focus. He way lying in the middle of the ring, blood everywhere, my first instinct is to help him, but I know I have to resist. John came over, a chair in hand. He set it up so Randy's head and neck were in between the open space. I knew what he was planning to do, he could break his damn neck, and all I can do is watch it happen.

I stood in the corner, grimacing as he finally pushed his head though. He picked up another chair.

Holy shit, he's acting crazy.

"Stop!" I couldn't hold it in anymore.

"What?" John turned to face me. His eyes were loathsome, not the same eyes I'm used to looking into.

Rage has taken him over.

"Please don't do this," I begged.

He stared at me, then backed into the corner.

"Stay out of this," his voice was grave.

"Please… don't," I whispered.

My comment sent him into a frenzy.

"He hurt you! He deserves this!"

"No!" I shoved him backwards.

The crowd sat silent, and stunned. John was the same way. Hell even I was shocked at what I just did.

He ignored my pleas and climbed onto the top turnbuckle, chair still in hand. He glanced around the arena, no one seemed to know who's side to be on.

The last thing I remember was him jumping.

Then everything went black.

I know why though, I jumped in front of Randy to take the blunt of the hit. I couldn't let John ruin him.

Now it's just darkness.

Darkness.

*********

I woke up at my hotel room, with the world's worst headache. John was laying next to me, his arm crossed over me. I glanced at the clock, the bright red numbers burned my eyes, worsening the pounding headache.

8:45 A.M.

I slowly pushed his arm away from me, I slid quietly out of the bed, and thrusted open the curtains that were keeping the room dark. The light shone in vigorously, it woke John up immediately.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you," I sad as he sat up.

He rubbed his eyes and stared over at me smiling.

I guess he's pretending like he didn't just jump on me with a chair last night. Denial is one way to cope with problems, I guess.

"Is this a new hotel room?" I asked with little emotion.

"Yeah," he threw the blanket off and walked over to where I was, "it is."

He tried to hug me, but I pushed him away and went into the bathroom. I needed to avoid being near him, I didn't want any human contact right now.

The bathroom seemed nice enough, spacious, clean. I instantly checked the shower, it's my first stop when examining hotel rooms. On the shelf sat a brand new bar of Dial soap.

"Ugh. I can't believe they have Dial soap here! I hate Dial," I whined.

I can't help that I'm picky, but I really do hate Dial soap, the feeling it leaves after washing disgusts me. Not to mention the smell, it's more of a man's soap.

"Riley, are you really complaining about soap? When did you get so picky?"

I sat on the edge of the bathtub, that's when it finally hit me. I missed Randy, not just a little bit either, I _really _missed him. He accepted me for who I am and never complained once, never a word. He saw through all my flaws, and complaining, and just saw…… me.

Out of nowhere a wave of emotion hit me. I felt like I was being sucked under by a tidal wave and no matter how hard I try to swim, I can't escape.

The tears started pouring down my face, tear after tear, burning my cheeks. But I can't stop them, I don't want to stop them. I want to cry over him, I _need _to cry over him. I've got to just let it all out, once and for all, no more holding it back.

John stood in the doorway, I wouldn't look at him, but I knew he was staring at me. I'm not sure if he even knew what I was crying about. He sat down next to me and wrapped his arms around me. This time I didn't push him away, I let him hold me, and I held him back.

I mine as well face it, right now, I need him.

"This isn't right," I said as he set his head on mine.

"What do you mean?" He looked scared and confused, like a little lost puppy.

"It's not fair of me to do this to you. We both know my heart isn't in this relationship."

"So, do you want me to leave then?" He wanted to cry, I could just tell. I wanted to cry for him, he seemed so lost.

"No, you can stay. I want you to stay. Plus, you paid for the room," he laughed at my comment.

"Okay," he got up and exited to the main room.

I heard my cell phone ring, it echoed into the bathroom. John handed me it without looking at the Caller ID.

I checked the screen though:

Randy.

I clicked ignore, I can't talk to him right now.

I walked out to join John, when I got there he just stared at me, waiting for an explanation.

"Don't know the number," I placed the phone down on the bed.

"Ah," he finished packing his last pair of pants.

The phone rang again.

Randy.

I hit quiet this time, to give him a change I guess. Maybe I'll change my mind and answer in the next three seconds.

Nope.

I heard a little blip sound, which I know means a text. Will he stop at anything?

I looked at the bright screen: **One New Message**.

"Ugh," I sighed clicking the okay button.

"You're pretty popular today," John joked. I laughed along with him. If he only knew who it was, he wouldn't be laughing.

The text read:

_Can we talk please? Meet for dinner at the California Grill 7._

I responded:

_Fine._

That was all he was getting out of me. Secretly though, it wasn't fine, and I don't want to go to dinner with him. I'm afraid that if I had to be with him that I might fall in love all over again. And my heart can't take that pain more than once.

A little curiosity peaked inside me though, why did he want to meet anyway?

I sent another text:

_Wait, why?_

A few seconds later I received a reply:

_I want the break to be over. But we need to talk._

I'm not sure if that's good or bad. Either he wants to officially call it off so he can leave me for someone else, or so we can get back together. I'm petrified of both.

John grabbed something off the table, it was a manila envelope with my name on it.

"This came for you yesterday," he handed it to me.

There was no return address.

I opened it to find three pictures, I looked over them two times just to make sure I was seeing things right.

No fucking way.

I checked the dates in the corner of each photo. He's dead. There's no chance of me falling in love with him again, not after these.

***End of Chapter 13***

_Soo what are these mysterious pictures of? And will Riley and Randy offically get back together?_


	14. What Is Love?

A/N: So guess what, I still don't own any of the wwe superstars or divas. And I also don't own and I did not create the lyrics that Riley sings in this chapter, those belong to Pink :D  
Thanks to all the people who have been reviewing, favoriting, subscribing, and/or reading this story :)

* * *

Chapter Fourteen: What Is Love?

I walked into the California Grill wearing my favorite little black dress and silver heels. I made sure my outfit, makeup, and hair were all perfect before leaving, I wanted him to see what he was missing out on.

I made my way over to where Randy sat. His eyes lit up when he saw me. Good. He smiled a huge radiant one. One that says _I've missed you. _I sat down at the table, pulling the chair out gently and clutching my handbag tightly. There were already two glasses of champagne waiting on the table. I can tell he's trying to make it all better, but it's not going to work, not after what I've seen. Sorry Charlie, it's too late.

"You look beautiful," he complimented.

"Thanks, you look nice," I threw on a fake smile. Although he did look good, I'll give him that. He was wearing a nice suit that fit snugly in the right places, defining his muscles even more.

I ignored his amazing appeal and flipped open the menu. I'm going to order the most expensive thing on the menu, just as a little pre-punishment, I don't even care what it is.

"How have you been?"

"Fine." I couldn't look him in the eyes. "You?"

"Not so good Riley. To be honest, I've missed you a lot," he smiled warmly, "I don't know what I was thinking when I said we needed a break." I held onto the envelope securely. "It was a mistake, I'm sorry. Can you forgive me?" Tears filled his eyes and for a moment I almost got caught right back in his trap again. Then I remembered the pictures I was holding.

I didn't answer him, just stared.

"Please Riley? Can't we just get back together?"He reached across the table, I knew he was reaching for my hand so I pulled it back.

"Riley?" He was catching on now, he knew I wasn't in love with him anymore.

I gently placed the envelope on the table in between us, I wanted to keep my cool.

"What's this?" He had a puzzled look on his face.

"Open it. Look at them, and take your time."

"Them?" He eyed up the envelope, I'm sure he was racking his brain to try and figure out what could be in there.

"Just do it," I smiled, "for me?"

"Okay." Ha sucker, wait until he sees what's in there.

He warily opened the envelope and slid the pictures out. He gawked in astonishment. He stared at all three scandalous pictures of him with Candice, Michelle McCool, and Kelly Kelly. The dates in each of the corners were different, but all while Randy and I were still together.

He cheated on me with three different girls.

The bastard.

And finally I get the pleasure of catching him. He knows he's caught, you can tell on his face. I watched him look back and forth between the three photos.

"Where'd you get these?" His face was blank, but his eyes were terrified.

I chuckled quietly.

"Anonymous source, but it doesn't matter. The fact is you cheated on me, three times in fact," I shook my head, "I can't believe I bought your bullshit." I exhaled loudly. "All those lies about love, I'm such an idiot."

"They weren't lies!" He outlandishly yelled. "I do love you," his voice was quite again.

"If you loved me," I stood up, my napkin gripped tightly in my fist. "Then you wouldn't have slept with them."

"These are doctored," he huffed, "the dates I mean."

I threw my napkin down with force.

"I hope they were worth it," I scoffed, "cause we're done."

And with that I walked out of the restaurant, and out of Randy's life.

*********

Back at the hotel I slipped into my favorite tank top and shorts, I could think of no better cure then to dance the pain away. I turned on the stereo, and a perfect break up song just so happened to come blasting out. I turned it up three more notches.

I sang aloud, and already I started to feel better.

"_So, so what?_

_I'm still a rock star,_

_I got my rock moves,_

_And I don't need you._

_And guess what,_

_Now that we're done,_

_I'm having more fun…"_

**Jeff's POV**

I slid open the door to Riley's hotel room quietly, I wasn't sure if she was asleep or not. When I walked in however, I found her dancing and singing around the room. I leaned against the doorframe, watching and waiting.

"_You weren't there, you never wer-_" She stopped mid-lyric once she laid eyes on me. I'm not sure if she was embarrassed or what, but she just stared for a few seconds.

"Jeff!" She ran up and threw her arms around me in a warm hug.

"That's a nice little dance you got there. I'm gonna have to remember it to use in my entrance sometime," I joked.

"Yeah right," she shoved my shoulder playfully.

"I'm serious!"

She stared at me apprehensively now.

"How'd you get in here anyway?" She swept some of my hair away that was covering my face. Just the touch of her hand made my body go weak.

"Boy that's a long story," I started. "Well you gave your extra room key to your dad, then he called me up and told me you may need some comforting. _So _he gave it to me," I smiled. "But it doesn't look like you need cheering up."

"Nope, I'm quite exceptional actually. After what I found out what he did behind my back…" She let her voice trail off, "thanks for coming over Jeff." She sounded as if it was she were about to break.

She turned away immediately, and sat on her bed, facing away from me. I heard whimpering. Oh man, maybe I shouldn't have come over, now I've upset her.

"You still miss him, don't you?" I inquired. Loneliness always has a distinct cry, well I think so at least.

She nodded her head and turned back towards me again. Tears streaked her face, her make up was running, but she doesn't bother wiping it.

"Awe come here," I extended my arms out and she took to them easily, nearly collapsing in my arms. I held her head close to my chest, I just wanted her to stop crying. Seeing her cry breaks my heart. I wish I could take all her tears and make them mine, I wish I could tell her that. Why can't I tell her? Why am I holding back?

"It's okay, it's going to be fine," I held her tighter. The tears coming faster now, her breathing getting heavier. "Everything is going to be fine."

Every sob broke my heart into more and more pieces, I'm almost certain there's nothing left by now.

* * *

_Sheez, I think Jeff needs to get on with telling Riley already, don't you? Will he **finally** tell Riley how he feels about her? And how will Randy handle the break-up? _


	15. Miss Me?

A/N: Thanks to WilliamTA, Irshbeth, Barbie Gone Wild, and XtremeJeff'sAngel, for the lovely reviews of the last chapter. I should warn you this chapter has a lot of vulgar language but the mood is supposed to be pretty intense. Enjoy :)

* * *

Chapter Fifteen: Miss Me?

I just woke up from a nap when I heard my phone ring from the side table. It was loud and my ears weren't ready for it, so I slammed my hand down, picking it up quickly.

"Hello?" I answered sleepily.

"Hey sweetheart. How are you holding up?" My dad's calm voice questioned.

"I'm fine. I'll get over it, I guess."

"You will, I know it, your resilient." There was a long pause.

"I should have listened to you, I really should have. You said he was bad news and I didn't listen," I broke the silence.

"No, I should have protected you better. I gave in when I should have stood my ground the most. I knew he was going to do this-"

I cut him off, it wasn't his fault, and I didn't want him blaming himself for my mistakes.

"Don't say that dad. You did what you could, I'm an adult now, and I make my own decisions and I have to deal with the consequences." I said proudly.

"As long as you're alright," he said quietly.

"I'm fine, really."

"Okay, I'll see you later then?"

"Yup, I love you dad, bye."

"I love you too Riley, bye." I could have sworn he was sniffling.

I threw my phone on the bed and grabbed a towel from my bag, along with my clothes for the day. I have the day off, but I'm not really sure what I'm going to do yet. It's four o'clock, for now I'll just shower.

I took my usual ten minute shower, letting the water wash away all of my worries. I grabbed my towel and wrapped it around myself securely, before hopping out. As I was about to wipe off the mirror of all the steam, I noticed something that made my blood run cold and my heart sink.

There were words written in the mirror:

_I'm watching you._

Oh my God, someone's in my room. I slammed the bathroom door shut with all the force I could accumulate, and locked it quickly. My hands started shaking and my legs buckled up, then my palms started sweating. Was this some kind of nightmare? Did I not wake up from that nap?

I got dressed as quick as my shaking body would allow me. As I locked eyes with myself in the mirror, something dawned on me. My cell phone is sitting on the bed, now probably in the hands of the crazed person who broke into my room.

Shit, now I'm screwed.

Well to look on the Brightside, I'm not one hundred percent positive that someone is out there. Maybe it was just someone pulling a prank, an incredibly frightening prank. I had to take my chances to find out. I slowly creaked the door, and peeked out the little sliver I made. I couldn't see anyone, but that doesn't mean that they aren't there. I saw my phone sitting innocently on the bed. I would have to make a run for it.

I flung open the door and grabbed my phone, almost dropping it in the process. I peered around the room vigilantly. I only saw the usual shadows cast by the feigning sun, and the walls. I heard nothing and saw nothing.

"Calm down Riley, you're fine. You're just overreacting," I said aloud to myself.

I looked in my phone, all my contacts have been erased.

No, no this can't be happening. I only know one number by heart and as I start to dial it I feel a cold hand on my shoulder.

Before I could react an all too familiar voice spoke up."Yeah Riley, just calm down. I'm here now."

It's him.

He grabbed both my arms and made me face him, I dropped the phone from him grasping my wrists so tightly. Luckily the call connected before Randy could see it, I just don't know if Jeff is going to answer.

"What do you want from me," I asked, trying to hold back tears.

"Nothing much, just you. I need you back Riley. Can't you see," he took out a pair of handcuffs with one hand, and clutched my arm tightly with the other. "We were meant to be together."

I tried struggling and fighting back, but he was so much stronger than me. I knew I was going to lose this battle.

After he had me handcuffed, he threw me on the bed like a rag doll.

"If I can't have you, no one can," he said sternly while pulling out a knife from his pocket. He slid the cover off and gazed at himself in the reflection of the shining blade. It glistened as the light hit it, sending a wave of terror through my body.

"I'm going to cherish every moment of this," he relished.

He pushed down the strap of my tank-top off my shoulder. He traced my shoulder blade with the dull end of the knife. That's when he did something that told me he was fucking nuts, and that my life was in danger. He flipped the knife over so the sharp side was sliding across my bare flesh. He put the just enough pressure for it to break open the skin. The pain was so intense I screamed out in agony.

"Why are you doing this?" My voice was cracking, but I forced the tears to stay back, I wasn't going to give this bastard the pleasure of seeing me cry.

"I just told you Riley. If you won't be mine, then you can't be anyone's. Especially not that arrogant a-"

The ring of my cell phone cut him off. He grabbed it off the bed and looked at the screen.

He smirked, "Speak of the devil."

"Wh-who is it?"

"You're _boyfriend_," he replied in a mocking tone. "Listen, you'll tell him everything is fine or I'll kill you, and him. Got it?" His face was as serious as I've ever seen it. I knew he wasn't lying, he was capable of murder, he had that crazy look in his eyes. He switched it to speakerphone before hitting send. He held it up to my ear with one hand, and with the other he held the knife to my throat.

"Hello?" I acted as calm as I could under these circumstances.

"Riley! Are you okay?"

Randy laughed quietly at Jeff's concern.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine." I could feel my voice breaking again. I couldn't cry, it would literally be the death of me. I concentrated only on containing the tears.

"Riley the message you left doesn't sound fine." I could tell by the tone of his voice he was vexed.

"Jeff I'm fine, seriously."

"He's there isn't he?"

Randy shook his head furiously.

"No! No, he's not," I responded quickly and nervously.

"I'm coming over." I knew he wouldn't take no for an answer, which really worried me.

"No Jeff, please don't." I broke down, I couldn't hold back any longer, I knew if Jeff would come Randy would kill him. "I'm fine, I just need to be alone right now. I promise you, he's not here."

"Alright, bye Ry," he sounded distraught as he hung up. I didn't say anything to _psycho_, but the chances are high that Jeff's going to try and track me down regardless of what I say.

Randy hung up the phone and broke it in half with his bare hands. Shit, now I'm really out of luck.

"I'm impressed," he clapped slowly, clearly in a sarcastic manner, "you're a talented little actress when you want to be." He nonchalantly walked over and unplugged the phone from the wall.

"I don't want us to be disturbed," he continued to put the '**Do Not Disturb**' sign on the outside of the door. "Now I really need to ask you something, it's been bothering me."

He strolled over and grabbed one of the dining chairs and flipped it around so it was backwards to me. "Why did you go to Cena after me? I mean, what kind of replacement was that?" He sneered, waiting for a response from me.

When I didn't answer he straddled the chair and faced me.

"And where the hell do you get off getting all _cozy_ with Jeff fucking Hardy?" He ran his fingers along the blade of the knife, wiping my blood off. "Hm?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh bullshit!" He picked up the chair and easily whipped it across the room in a fit of rage. It crashed against the wall causing a sickening thud, leaving no hole, but a large dent.

I guess it really get's under his skin that I hang out with Jeff.

"I can't believe," he started pacing, "that you broke up with me for cheating, when you were cheating on me the whole time. You hypocrite."

"What?" Was he on crack?

"You slept with Jeff! I know it," he swiftly made a cut on my left shoulder, similar to the one the right.

"I swear," I said in between cries of pain, "I didn't!"

He began furiously pacing which left me time to think. I saw a perfect opportunity as he crossed directly in front of me. I waited until he lined up perfectly and I kicked him with everything I had in me. He flipped over a little coffee table and smashed his head into the wall. I frantically ran to the door, too terrified to look back. I snatched the handcuff keys along the way, I saw where he placed them earlier. It was hard to open the door with handcuffs on, but I managed with time to spare. While I was racing down the hall I started to unlock the handcuffs, and by the time I was near the elevator I had them off.

I turned around hastily, just to see if Randy was coming, luckily there was no trace of him anywhere. But as I turned around I found myself snatched into someone's arms.

*** End of Chapter Fifteen ***

* * *

_Who caught Riley, is it someone good or bad? And will she escape the clutches of Randy?_


	16. Partners In Crime

A/N: Blah, blah, blah, I still don't own any of the wwe superstars. I don't own the lyrics to the song Jeff sings, nor did I write them. Oh, and this chapter also has a few curse words here and there. Thanks to Dark Angel Yuki, WilliamTA, XtremeJeff'sAngel, and Kayla Smiley for the reviews of the last chapter. Enjoy Chapter 16 :)

* * *

Chapter Sixteen: Partners In Crime

I looked up into a face I vaguely recognized, I just couldn't put my finger on it. He was also easily one of the top three most gorgeous men I've ever seen; but by the look in his eyes, I was fucked. He tightened his grip on my arms as I tried to squirm out.

"Okay, okay, you're gorgeous, I'll give you that… But GET YOUR DAMN HANDS OFF ME!" I screamed as loud as my voice would allow.

"Sorry, no can do," he replied flatly.

"Who the hell are you?"

"Cody Rhodes, I'm Randy's partner in crime," he declared proudly. "And if I make sure you don't leave this hotel, I get to be in his group, it's my last rite of initiation."

That's why I recognized him, Dusty Rhodes' son. What a waste of space his son turned out to be, a complete asshole, helping out a psychopath.

I looked over his shoulders only to spy that the elevator was just a few steps away. I kneed Cody in the *ahem* _family jewels_, with full force. Not surprisingly this caused him to tumble over in pain.

"Ha, typical male flaw," I laughed as I tapped the button repeatedly to summon the elevator. Without any prior warning I was snatched, yet again. Damn! I thought I was going to get away. How the hell did I forget about him?

"Typical female flaw," he chuckled maniacally, "stupidity."

Cody joined in the tremendous laughter at my expense once he regrouped himself and stood up.

"You guys are idiots!" I shrieked. "This place is crawling with security cameras!"

"Right, we thought about that," They pulled me into the emergency stairwell as I attempted to kick and squirm my way out of their clutches. "The thing is, we've got connections with the head of security here, plus, there's no cameras in the stairwell." Luckily my writhing and struggling paid off, I got my arms loose from Cody's grasp. The second they were lose I pushed Randy down the flight of stairs. Ouch, that's going to leave a mark.

Cody wrapped his arms around my face, his forearm constricting my airflow. However, something was striking me as odd, I felt like I was getting dizzy and fading in and out, as I inhaled something wet on his sleeve. What is going on?

He pulled back his arm a little, letting me at least breathe, but I still felt intensely sick.

"Chloroform, you'll feel a bit woozy," he said in a malicious, yet somehow caring tone. Maybe there was some good to this Cody Rhodes.

My brain still functioned enough to do the obvious, I bit down on his arm as hard as possible, and I took off down the stairs. I made sure to spit, because God only knows what would happen if I swallowed that shit.

On my way scurrying down the staircase, skipping steps, I passed an unconscious Randy. I heard screaming from behind me.

"Riley! Get back here!" His voice bounced off the walls and made it seem like he was even closer, sending a chill down my spine.

I burst through the open door to the lobby, probably looking like a maniac, I didn't care though, I just wanted to get away from both of them.

I found myself huddled into a new person's arms. How many people does he have working for him? I slowly titled my head upwards, horrified of who I would see. I burst into tears upon looking at his face, I clutched his shirt tight between my fists and buried my face in his shoulder. I've never been so happy to see him.

"Riley what's wrong?" As he rested his hands against my shoulders he realized they were crimson red, from where Randy sliced them. "Oh my God, you're bleeding!" He double checked his hands to make sure he wasn't seeing things. "We've got to get you to a hospital."

I shook my head, I was afraid of what Randy would do if I got the police involved.

"No," I backed up and glanced down at my own shoulders, they were both bleeding profusely. "Can we just go back to your hotel?"

"Riley look at me," he lifted up my chin so my eyes met his. "You need medical attention."

"Please, just please," I begged. He nodded his head and took his jacket off, tenderly draping it on my shoulders.

In the car Jeff just stared forward most of the ride. He started flipping through CD's he had attached to the visor. He pulled out a dark blue one, that I couldn't recognize.

"Do you mind?" He asked as he slid the disk in.

"No," I shook my head slowly.

I leaned my head against the window and stared out, watching the trees pass by quickly. I paid no attention to the music at first, but when I recognized some of the lyrics I couldn't ignore it any longer. Jeff started singing along and then I _really_ couldn't ignore it.

"_It's tearing up my heart when I'm with you,_

_But when we are apart I feel it too._

_And no matter what I do I feel the pain,_

_With or with out you."_

"You can't be serious," I chuckled.

"_Baby don't misunderstand _

_What I'm trying to tell ya,_

_In the corner of my mind…"_

He smiled.

"Of course I'm not kidding. I've always been a closet *NSYNC fan."

"You don't tell anyone?" I asked quizzically.

"Hell yeah, I tell everyone, I don't give a damn what people think about me." He paused for a moment before bursting out in laughter. "Okay I don't really like them, but I happen to know you do. And I know that this is your favorite song of theirs."

I smiled, "That's sweet of you. But how did you get that CD?"

"Matt," he grinned.

"Ah," I nodded my head. Not surprising.

**Jeff's POV**

This is the perfect moment, I can feel it. I could tell Riley now about how I feel. This song covers it, but I don't know if she loves me the way I love her.

"Riley… listen," I started, "I need to tell you something."

"Yeah?" I looked at her, sitting there vulnerable and scared, thanks to that jerk, and when I saw the fear instilled in her eyes forever, I couldn't bring myself to tell her. She has enough on her plate already.

"What is it Jeff?"

"Oh, never mind," I responded.

"Are you sure?" She looked at me sideways.

"Yeah, we're here anyways."

I opened the door for her and helped her walk up to the room. When we got in I immediately grabbed towels, the extra gauze, and medical tape I keep in case of emergencies. I'm glad this stuff paid off for once. As I cleaned her wounds I decided I should find out what happened, I was fearing the worst, what if she did this to herself?

"Riley, what happened?" I asked as I cut the tape.

"He came after me," she inhaled deeply, "and he attacked me. I couldn't get away and he… he," she started tearing up but continued, "he cut me. Then he was going to kill me!" She covered her face with her hands.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"He would have killed you too. He told me if he couldn't have me, then no one could," she kept her face covered as she talked.

"It's okay, we'll call the police."

"No, I don't want to deal with them now."

"Okay we'll call them in the morning."

"Fine," she finally agreed.

**Riley's POV**

After Jeff helped me patch up the cuts, I climbed in the bed closest to the window. I flipped the pillow over a few times until I found a comfortable spot. As I felt my eyelids shut slowly, I heard Jeff say something, which caused them to snap back open.

"Goodnight Riley," he sounded as if he was sitting up.

"Goodnight," I paused a few seconds, "and thanks."

I felt my droopy eyelids began to close again, and at some point I fell asleep.

I heard a voice and I wasn't sure if I was dreaming.

"I knew I'd find you Riley," the person's voice was raspy.

I froze up, it couldn't be. I slowly turned over and there he was, laying next to me. He had a gun to my head.

"H-how'd you find me?" I whispered, I don't want to wake Jeff.

Oh no, Jeff.

"What did you do to him?"

"I killed him Riley, just like I will with you."

He adjusted the gun, so it was pointing right to my temple.

***End of Chapter Sixteen***

* * *

_Are these Riley's last moments of life? And did he really kill Jeff? _


	17. Bring Me To Life

A/N: Thanks again to the wonderful people who reviewed the last chapter, and everyone who has favorited, subscribed, or read this story, I really do appreciate it. Also, I'm sorry this chapter is really short, but the ending is suspensful, which I hope makes up for it :)  
Enjoyy!

* * *

Chapter Seventeen: Bring Me To Life

I shot up, startled, and shaking. I felt the pillow, it was soaked, my eyes burned, I've been crying. My eyes darted around the room nervously, I know it was just a nightmare, but I can't stop shaking. The nightmare was terrifying and now everywhere I looked I could have sworn I saw Randy. I thought I saw him standing with a gun or a knife, just waiting for me, waiting to kill me. I heard my sobs getting louder, but no matter how hard I tried to keep quiet, I couldn't control it.

"Riley, what's wrong?" Jeff turned on the side table lamp and rubbed the sleepiness from his eyes. I felt bad that I woke him up.

"Sorry Jeff, you can go back to sleep," I used the back of my hand to wipe the tears away.

"What? No, you had a nightmare about him," he yawned, "didn't you?"

"Yes, I'm really sorry for waking you."

"You really think I'm mad?" He asked as he flipped the blanket over in the spot next to him.

"Yeah," I responded quietly, my voice a mere whisper.

"Riley," he sighed, "come here," he softly patted the spot next to him. I climbed into the bed, the tears still streaming down my face.

"I can't sleep, I'm scared," I admitted.

"He's not here," he said as he draped his arms around me, "he can't hurt you, I won't let him."

I let the warmth of him overtake me, and I rested my head on his chest. My eyelids quickly grew heavy again, but the tears kept them open.

"I'm not going to hurt you, and I'm not going anywhere." His voice was so soothing, I was starting to fall asleep to it. I felt him gently set his head on mine, and gently kiss my forehead.

"I'm not going to leave you."

I pulled back for a second, I wanted to see his eyes and see what they were saying. I looked deep into them, they were sympathetic and truthful.

"Why are you doing this? Why are you being so nice to me?"

"I'm your best friend, it's my job. I'm your shoulder to cry on."

I smiled when I saw him starting to smile.

"I just want to know one thing."

"What is it," I asked.

"How do you feel about my new in ring makeup?" He asked, attempting to lighten the mood.

"Do you want me to be honest, or lie?" I asked smirking.

"Honest would be best," he uttered.

"Okay," I took in a deep, sharp breathe. "When I see you wear that makeup," I started slowly, "it makes me want to throw up." I cracked a small smile, even though I was trying to keep a straight face.

"That's harsh," he replied, sounding a little hurt.

"The truth can be," I simply stated.

"Yeah about the truth…" I could tell he really wanted to tell my something by the tone of his voice, but he was holding back. "I uh…" his voice trailed off.

"Jeff, you can tell me anything." I smiled completely now, trying to encourage him.

His eyes sparkled as his mind searched for the right words to speak.

"Riley, I love you," he blurted out.

I couldn't believe what I was hearing, did my best friend just say he _loved _me?

"Jeff… I… uh…"

***End of Chapter Seventeen***

* * *

_Woot! Jeff finally told Riley his true feelings... but now how will Riley react? Will she reject him, or will we find out she's had a little secret all along?  
_A/N: Oh, to clear something up real fast: Randy and Cody attacking Riley was **NOT** a dream (it really happened), but Randy killing Jeff and trying to kill Riley was a dream.


	18. Crazy In Love

A/N: Thanks guys for the reviews, I really can't thank you enough. This chapter is also short, sorry, they'll be longer again soon. But enjoy it anway... you get to find out how Riley feels about Jeff :)

* * *

Chapter Eighteen: Crazy In Love

"Jeff… I… uh…" My mind seemed to be lapsing, and I couldn't find words to speak.

"I shouldn't have told you," he started turning away.

"No Jeff," I pulled back so we were face to face. I leaned in closer, brushing my face against his. I ran my fingers through his rainbow hair, for once I wasn't thinking about Randy. Jeff made the next move, he kissed me, long and passionately. It was a better kiss than Randy's, better than anything I've ever imagined or read about. For those few minutes the world stopped and all my emotions flushed together into one, love. I'm falling in love with my best friend.

"Wait..." I pulled away from him, staring deeply into his stunning green eyes.

"What?" he questioned quietly.

"What about Angel? You have a girlfriend," I said breathlessly, wishing that wasn't the truth.

"We broke up, a few weeks ago."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"I broke it off, we weren't in love and I didn't see the relationship going anywhere. I don't wear my emotions on my sleeve, you know that," he brushed his hand softly against my face. "You already had a lot going on, I didn't want to burden you with it."

"Really?"

"Really," he pulled the covers on top of both of us, "it's time for you to get some rest." I nodded my head, agreeing with him, I did need sleep. And there's nowhere else in the world that I'd rather be able to fall asleep than in his arms.

**Jeff's POV**

Riley fell asleep in my arms, and I knew she loved me the way I loved her. She didn't have to say it, I could tell now and I've never been happier. I fell asleep sometime after Riley only to be awakened by my phone blaring in my ear. I picked it up quickly so the heavy rock tune wouldn't wake up Riley. I didn't bother checking the caller ID.

"Hello?" My voice echoed back to me through the phone, I sounded restless.

"Hey little bro, what's up?" I glanced at the corner of my cell to check the time.

"Matt, what the hell are you calling me for at 2:30 in the morning?"

"Oh it's that early? Dude I'm in Cali, it's only 11, I thought you'd still be up."

"Ever heard of a time zone, Matt?" I asked grouchily.

"Yeah I'm not stupid! Time zones are uh… places on the Earth… that uh… time moves, slower?"

"You're drunk, aren't you?" I was getting more annoyed by the second.

"What? Drunk? No," he paused thinking about his answer, "yes."

"Ugh, what did you call for?" Riley began to stir, so I lowered my voice, "Hm?"

"Oh, how's Riley? I got you message. I can't believe that bastard-"

"She's fine now," I cut him off, "she's sleeping actually."

"With… with you?" He asked hesitantly.

"In my arms, yeah. Why?" I didn't see why it would be a big deal.

"I don't know, I've just been uh… hearing rumors," his voice dropped a little.

"What kind of rumors?" I inquired.

"Just things like, oh I don't know, you guys are like FWB's now," Matt answered earnestly.

"What," I rubbed the back of my head, who would say that?

"FWB. Friends with benefits. Are you sleeping with Riley little bro?"

"I know what FWB is and that's ridiculous, we're not sleeping together."

"I was just telling you what you asked," Matt replied innocently.

"You're right, sorry." Riley began shifting again, "Listen I got to go, Riley's waking up."

"Right, tell her I hope everything goes okay for her."

"Alright, peace."

"Bye bro," he said hanging up.

I needed to get some sleep as well, tomorrow was a big day. Tomorrow is Valentine's day, and I want to make her valentine's day perfect. Especially after all she's been through.

***End of Chapter Eighteen***

* * *

_How will Valentine's Day go for Riley and Jeff? What's Jeff secretly planning?_


	19. Mission Valentine's Day

A/N: Sorry this update took a few days but I wasn't home, then the Steelers game was on (we're going to the superbowl baby!) and just a bunch of stuff has been happening. Nevertheless, here is the newest chapter, enjoy, and if you have the time, please review :)  
Thankss!

* * *

Chapter Nineteen: Mission Valentine's Day

I woke up around 6 AM, still snuggled up warmly in Jeff's arms. As soon as I realized it was so early, I readjusted myself in the bed and closed my eyes, quickly falling back asleep. I was having a great dream when I heard an alarm go off, I don't remember setting an alarm…

I clicked it off and read that it was 10:45 AM now. I rolled over to ask Jeff when I discovered he wasn't there. I flipped up the comforters hastily just to be sure, the right half of the bed was empty.

"Jeff?" I asked, thinking maybe he was in another part of the room.

As I searched the room high and low I spotted a note sitting on the top of the TV. I cautiously walked over and plucked it off from where it sat. It was a small, pink piece of square paper.

"What's this?" I asked myself aloud.

I opened the corner of the paper slightly, to see if I could tell what it was. I only saw a few words so I opened it completely.

_Riley,  
I__f you can figure out why I woke you up at 10:45, then you can find the next clue.  
3 Jeff_

So, Jeff's playing a treasure hunt game for Valentine's day? That's interesting, I decided to play along. Why 10:45? I asked that same question to myself over and over again. What if I add all the numbers together? 1+0+4+5, is 10? What does ten have to do with anything? I sat down on the big, plush chair in the corner of the room, it nearly engulfed me.

That's when it hit me, the Zoo on 10th Street. I asked Jeff two days ago when we first got here if we could go to the Zoo. I got ready quickly and drove down to there.

When I arrived I went up to pay for a ticket, after I handed the man my credit card, he just stared at me.

"You're Riley Hemsely?" He questioned, eyes unwavering.

"Uh, yeah." I answered him, what was the big deal? Am I a felon or something?

"I'm supposed to give you this," he said as he handed me another pink slip.

I read it in my head as I walked back to my car.

_I knew you'd get that one. Now that you have this you should know that 'my time is now'._

Oh, too easy. Did Jeff really think that I wouldn't get that one in four seconds? I put the car in drive and made my way to the local gym. I knew the next clue would be there.

I pushed open the heavy door and examined the gym, in the corner was the man I was looking for. He was lifting weights as I approached him.

"What it do, baby boo?" He asked as he wiped the sweat off his forehead.

"I just need to get something from you." I smiled, "and I think you know what I'm talking about."

"That's a possibility," he smiled back.

"Come on John, please just give it to me," I begged.

"Riley! I never thought you were _that _kinky, give it to you in the middle of a gym?" He asked, amusing himself, but upsetting me.

"John, you know what I mean," I pouted.

"Fine fine," he said as he reached into his gym bag and pulled out another pink paper, an exact replica of the others. "Here you go."

"Thank you," I retorted as I shoved the note safely into my pocket.

"That's really sweet of Jeff, making this little game and all. Since you guys aren't even dating or anything."

"Yeah, so?"

"I don't know. I told you're dad about it. And I told him how you and Jeff are all _cozy_ now," he grinned.

"John! Is that what you told him, that Jeff and I are all _cozy,_" I made sure to stress the word cozy just like he did, "with Jeff now?"

"More or less," he replied flatly before taking a swig of his Gatorade.

"And what'd he say?"

He smirked into his drink, "he said be sure to wear a condom." He stared at my shocked face for a couple seconds before speaking again, "Oh _lighten up, _Riles! I'm kidding."

"Not funny," I countered angrily. "How can I lighten up when you said that you were talking to my dad about me having sex with someone who I'm not having sex with?" I declared all in one breathe.

"Awe, I thought I was gonna get you to confess," he replied mockingly.

"You wish," I smiled back.

"Have fun with your little game," he went back to lifting weights.

I, however, went outside and sat on the hood of my car, reading the newest letter.

_353.  
__Come on over :)_

The note was short, but I knew what it meant. I headed to the hotel, he was staying in room 353. I headed up the elevator, nervously tapping my foot as it slowly inched it's way up.

I steadily opened the door, the room was dark, except for a faint glow. I couldn't tell what the glow was caused by, but I walked in and felt the wall for the light switch. I couldn't find it so I continued to walk forward into the darkness.

What I saw next made tears instantly brim on the edge of my eyes.

* * *

  
_What did Riley see that is making her cry? And is it good or bad? Could this be....... a trap?_


	20. Be My Valentine

A/N: Thanks to kayla smiley and XtremeJeff'sAngel for the reviews of the last chapter! Enjoy this chapter and if you have time, please leave a review. Thanks! :D

* * *

Chapter Twenty: Be My Valentine

Petal from my favorite flower carved a path in the floor up onto the bed where other flowers laid. The pink roses were placed neatly so they read 'I Love You'. The glow I finally realized was from candles set all over the room in various places.

"Jeff?"

He walked out of the bathroom with another dozen roses and a teddy bear half my size gripped at his side. When he saw me he smiled and held out the presents.

"Happy Valentine's day Riley. I wasn't expecting you so soon. You must have figured everything out quicker than I thought you would."

"Thanks," I took the flowers and bear, "and uh…" I smiled faintly, "why'd you do this?"

"Because I love you," his eyes twinkled with tears of confession, "and I always have. Since the first day I met you."

"Jeff, that's so sweet of you," I hugged him, dropping the gifts in the process. "I love you too," I whispered.

"What do you say we celebrate the old fashioned way?"

"You mean…?" My eyes automatically darted towards the bed.

"Riley, I wouldn't take advantage of you in such an emotional state. I meant dinner, but after words if you wanted to, I would have no objections," he winked and smile shyly.

"Dinner it is," I looked around the room, "where are we going?"

"We're not going anywhere. I've made it myself," he stated proudly.

"How?" I checked the room over once more, there was nothing more than a mini fridge and a microwave to cook with.

"My buddy owns an apartment a few blocks away, I made it while you were out." He walked over and retrieved two plates and set them on the table. "Come sit," he pulled out a chair for me and motioned to the chair with his hands.

"When did you become such a gentleman?"

"I was born one," he replied quietly as he pushed my chair back in.

**********

I laid next to Jeff silently, we just finished dinner and decided to lie down for awhile.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked me as I felt his hand caress the back of my neck.

"I was just thinking that you did so much for me today. It was the best Valentine's Day I've ever had, and you deserve a treat."

"You're not going to make me a hot fudge sundae are you?"

"No, how about you turn over, and you'll find out," I ventured.

"If you say so," he said as he flipped over.

I began massaging his shoulders, working through what seemed to be years of stress. All I could hear was his relaxed breathing and for a moment I thought he'd fallen asleep.

"Aren't you afraid I'm going to take advantage of you while your all sleepy?" I joked.

"Take advantage of me? Riley, you can do whatever you like." I laughed as I finished up the massage.

"Alright stud, all done. You had a lot of stress to work through."

"I've been pretty stressed lately," he responded softly.

"Oh really? How about getting rid of your stress the _old fashioned way_," I said after I kissed him lightly on the lips.

"I can deal with that," he smirked.

**********

The next day, after an excruciatingly long plane ride, and even longer car ride, we arrived at Jeff's house. He wanted me to come here for a long time now and I just recently gave in. He was really excited for me to meet his dog, and I was as well. I guess I'm a big dog person, not much for cats though, like a numerous amount of my ex's had.

He opened the door to his house and whistled immediately after steeping in. The next thing I knew a big black lab came lumbering into the room, his nails clicking against the wooden floor.

"Riley, this is Taz," he motioned with his hand for the dog to come over.

I bent over and patted his soft head, he stared up at me with large brown eyes. He wagged his tail as I spoke.

"He's adorable."

"He's my buddy. Aren't you good boy," he said in a high pitched tone of voice. Taz jumped up excitedly upon hearing the word _good_.

I started wondering about the origin of the dog's name. Did Jeff secretly admire Tazz or something?

"Taz as in the-"

"No," he cut me off, "not as in the wrestler. Taz as in the 'manian devil," he looked over and observed the hurt expression on my face. "Sorry, I didn't mean to snap like that, just everyone always says that."

"It's fine," I said as I shut the door behind me. "So does he do any tricks?"

"He does a lot of them," Jeff stated as he proceeded to have Taz sit, stay, give both paws, and roll over.

"He's amazing," I remarked in awe.

"He's just well trained, you have to let him know who the dominate male is."

"Does he play dead?" I mused.

Jeff shot me a dirty look. "No, he has some dignity." he then cracked into a smile, "that's degrading anyway."

I nodded and followed him into an oversized living room. It seemed spotless and very roomy. I observed a dog bed sitting in the corner of the room. We advanced on to the bedroom, where a massive, neatly made bed sat in the middle.

"That's strange, you'd think the dog would shed. But I don't see any dog fur."

"I brush him, plus he sleeps on his dog bed in the living room. He's not allowed on the bed, my ex was never a big fan of dogs on the bed."

"You mean, he gets exiled to the living room every night?" I looked at Taz and pouted.

"Uh, do you want a drink?" He asked, attempting to change the subject.

"You didn't answer my question. Does he?"

"Well maybe once in-"

"He sleeps with you every time you're here, doesn't he?" I asked, cutting him short.

"Well…yes," he finally caved.

"Awe Jeff, you big _softy_."

We continued until we got to the kitchen, where he had a full stock of different types of alcohol. A few drinks later and we were both dishing out every embarrassing story we had in stock.

"Can I have another drink?"

"Hmm, are you going to drink all my alcohol?" He laughed as he got up for a fourth round of drinks.

"Maybe. Probably, chances are yes," I answered honestly.

"So, you'll be drunk. What if I take advantage of you?" He joked, mocking me from the other night.

"I'll take my chances," I replied winking.

* * *

_In the next chapter something terrible happens to Jeff and Riley ends up paying for it. What happens you ask...? I guess you'll have to come back and read the next chapter!!! :D_


	21. David Versus Goliaths

A/N: Special thanks goes to Livin on the EDGE, WilliamTA, Kayla Smiley, and XtremeJeffsAngel for the reviews of the last chapter. This chapter is decently long and took me awhile to write so I really hope you like it :]

* * *

Chapter Twenty-One: David Versus Goliaths

A few weeks after my meeting with Taz, it was back to and another night of wrestling. The only problem was that I was alone, tonight. Last night, Jeff got into a fight with Chavo, Vickie's nephew, technically 'step-nephew'. It ended up with Chavo being completely knocked out with 3 broken ribs, and Jeff's leg is messed up. From what I've heard Vickie is pissed, not only at Jeff, but at me as well.

The fight started when Chavo called me some very rude names, none of which I care to repeat, and Jeff just lost it. He was defending my honor, as my best friend, he claimed it's his job.

I wasn't really paying that much attention to the TV in front of my face in my locker room, but when I heard my name, my head quickly snapped towards it.

"Riley, come on out!" Vickie beckoned from the center of the ring.

Great, now I have to go deal with this. I sprinted half of the way to the barrier, and darted out, before switching to a slower walk. Once I got in the ring Vickie gave me a death stare. This isn't very promising.

"Riley, due to the horrific events that transpired last night, I'm going to give you a choice."

I nodded my head waiting for her to finish.

"You can either win a match tonight, or Jeff's job and his title shot at Wrestlemania go down the drain." She handed me a microphone and slowly examined the perplexed look on my face.

"Sure, what match?"

"How about, a handicap match," she paused a second, "you verse the Big Show, Kane, and Umaga," the fans booed immediately. I only felt my jaw drop. I couldn't speak, I could sworn my whole body went instantly numb. Was she high? How the hell would I be able to pull off a victory with a match like that? Both my leg would surely be broken…

I shook my head in disbelief.

"Do you want to save his job or not?"

"This isn't fair!" I shouted. All the while I was contemplating why Vickie hates me so much. I never did anything to her.

"The offer still stands, and it's the only one. Take it or leave it." I couldn't imagine the guilt I would feel if I was the reason Jeff got fired.

"But-" I attempted to protest.

"Five, four, three…" my mind raced, what could I do? Be possibly crushed by three guys whose combined weight is somewhere around nine times my own, or Jeff's career -not to mention his whole life's passion- is demolished? "Two-" She continued.

"I'll do it!" I finally yelled without thinking. Once again my heart spoke before my mind, it has a bad habit of doing that.

"Very well then, it was nice doing business with you, Riley."

She waltzed her way right out of the ring and right up the ramp. A rain of boo's came cascading down the form the arena, following her as she left.

Dumb bitch.

How the hell do I prepare for a match like this? My brain pondered the idea before shooting back an answer to me. Why not talk to someone whose gone against all three of them?

I searched high and low for John and just as I was about to give up, I ran into him, knocking the coffee out of his hand.

"Oh! I'm sorry, I didn't see you," I said as I picked up the cup.

"It's fine Riles, I'm not gonna kill you," he looked at my worried face before continuing, "sorry."

"It's fine. Listen, I uh, got a question for you." I rambled out in one breathe.

"About?" He asked while dabbing napkins on his coffee stained pants.

"Ooh, that must have hurt," I motioned towards the stain near his inner thigh.

"It wasn't that hot, besides, Tim's resilient," he grinned. "You would know," he winked.

"You named your-" I stopped myself realizing how ridiculous of a conversation that would turn out to be. "Never mind, I was going to ask you what I should do about my match tonight."

"You mean, against the three goliaths? And you're just tiny David. I can see how that match is gonna be a problem."

"Yeah, so can you help me?"

"You don't even have enough time to listen to someone prep you for them, let alone actually do it," he took his hat off and rand his fingers through his hair. "I've got an idea though."

"What's that?" I inquired, after retrieving his hat and putting it on my own head, titled of course.

"You would make a cute gangster," he smiled before taking his hat back.

"Tell me something I don't know," I laughed.

"Alright Ace, what if I was in your corner tonight? You know since the _sexual enigma _isn't here to help you." He backed up against the wall and laughed frantically. He held up his hand when I was about to interject, stopping me from speaking. He held his side and finally stopped his giggling. He put out the same hand as if he was bowing, allowing me to speak, I guess.

"How did you know I call him that?" I tried remembering if I called him that in front of anyone, but nothing came to mind.

"Oh I don't know," he pulled my new cell phone out of his pocked and held it high above his head, where I couldn't reach it. I jumped up and down trying to retrieve.

"You read my text messages?! You jerk!" I tried jumping once more, "not fair! You're way taller than me."

"It cracks me up," he said while opening the phone with one hand, and holding me back with the other, "that you gave him that nickname. I get it, the _sexual _enigma, the _charismatic _enigma, it makes sense. And quite frankly, it's cute, and it's awfully original. Not to mention highly creative. I give you props," he proceeded to scan through my outbox.

I finally snatched it out of his hands an he mockingly put his hands up in surrender.

"Sorry, I couldn't help myself. It was sitting in your dressing room when I went in looking for you. I fell to temptation."

"Shut up, I don't care as long as you don't tell anyone. And do you really mean it, will you be in my corner tonight?"

"Would I lie to you, chick?" He asked raising one eyebrow.

"I don't know, maybe not lie, but conceal the truth," I said waving my phone in front of him, "yes you would."

"Who me? Never."

"Yeah whatever, just be there tonight slick, cause I'm gonna need you."

"Need Cena, eh? Mind if I ask what for?" A voice from behind me sneered. John gestured with his finger running across his throat, some I hate, I'm assuming, is standing behind me. "You two are back together, I didn't know." The annoying voice continued.

"We're not back to-" I stopped mid-sentence when I saw Edge in my eye line.

"Cat got your tongue? Or should I say: Cena got your tongue?" He laughed hysterically at his own stupid pun.

What a moron.

"Oh you're just _too _funny, pardon me for not laughing. And besides, we're just friends."

"Oh right, just friends, may bad," Edge remarked.

"Edge, don't you have a championship to go cheat someone out of?" John added.

Edge's face distorted into his usual angry one. "Whatever, have fun you little whore. Oh yeah, you too Riley," he walked away with his belt flung over his shoulder.

"Oh! Burn! He got you John," I teased.

"Oh ha-fucking-ha. Soo funny, you know, he's a real jackass, on _and _off air."

"I know," I quickly agreed. "Oh look at that," I pointed towards the clock, which read 9:00. "We need to go."

"I'm way ahead of you," he extended his arm, waiting for me to wrap mind around. "Would you like an escort?"

"I'd be honored," I said as I intertwined my arm though his.

**********

John and I stood anxiously in the middle of the ring as the three giants made their way down the ramp.

Damn, they look even bigger in person!

As they stepped casually over the top rope, I watched in awe, I realized I was in deep trouble. The ref yelled commands at John and he obeyed, hopping off the apron and down to the side.

Suddenly, Vickie appeared in the stage entrance and slowly brought the microphone up to her mouth.

"I hate to inform you of this Riley, but you can **not **have a manager. So John, you need to leave the ring, now. You're banned from ringside!" She shrieked on the last word, sending the crowd into a frenzy. They couldn't believe that she would stoop so low, neither could I.

The arena filled with chants that I would prefer not to repeat -even though she deserved them- directed at Vickie. She gave an evil grin while walking John up the ramp. The whole time he mouthed the words 'I'm sorry' repeatedly. He genuinely felt bad, I could tell by the look on his face, but there was truly nothing he could do.

The second both John and Vickie were out of sight I turned around and faced the three monsters. They all towered over me, and my body immediately turned to jelly.

Oh shit, there's _no way _I'm making it out of this match with unbroken bones, no damn way!

* * *

_Is Riley going to be able to pull off the win for this match? Jeff's job is at stake, but she's not allowed to have a manager, so what will happen? I think she's in for the match of her life._


	22. Doomed From the Start

A/N: In this chapter you'll find out how Riley's match turns out. Thanks again to everyone who has been R&R! I'm soo excited for the Royal Rumble on Sunday! :D

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Two: Doomed From the Start

The match started out surprisingly in my favor, however, that changed quickly. Soon, I was being tossed around between the three monsters like some sick game of monkey in the middle, and guess who was the ball? That's right, me. I could almost feel my leg break as Kane applied the figure four leg lock, which I still don't understand why he did that in the first place. It was only a mere six minutes into the match when Big Show decided he thought it would be done right _hilarious _to use his frying pan sized hand to slap me across the chest.

Needless to say, I had a huge red handprint throbbing with pain and burning bright red where his hand connected to my skin. Finally, to "finish me off" (quoting them of course) I'm guessing Umaga stuck out his thumb, but I was unaware of this. As I struggled to make it to my feet, using the ropes as leverage, I turned around and it was lights out. I saw the thumb coming for my throat, but I couldn't react fast enough. I felt the intense pain rip through me, and I felt my body fall hard against the mat. My eyes were open, but I couldn't make out what I was seeing, mostly just blurs of lights.

I felt myself begin to fade away, my eyelids fluttered, and my eyes glazed over.

Fading.

Fading.

Suddenly I heard music, and the lights changed to a golden yellow, but my eyes were quickly shutting, so then I could only hear.

'_and scars never healed'_

Fading.

'_in the darkness'_

Fading.

'_you to the other side'_

**FADED.**

*********

I woke up in the medical examination room. I held my head, then my throat. When I realized what was going on I began to instantly panic.

"Oh shit! I lost the match! Jeff's job!" I shouted aloud, I thought I was the only one in the room, but I was wrong.

My dad quickly shot up from the couch, where he was probably sleeping. He ran over and pulled me in tight for a hug.

"Shh! It's okay, you're fine," he said trying to calm me down.

He thought I was afraid for myself? That was the last thing on my mind at that point.

"What? I don't care about that. Jeff's job! I lost the match, that means Vickie is going to fire him!" I heard my own shrieks bounce off the wall and come slamming back into me.

"No you didn't," he replied flatly.

"What are you talking about? Of course I did! Umaga hit m-" I had an epiphany at that moment. I put it all together, the changing lights, the music, "someone came out and helped me," I said thinking aloud again. "But who?" I mused.

My dad looked me up and down.

"You don't remember?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No, was it Jeff?"

"He's still in the hospital, Riley."

"Then John!" I threw my arm up, but I pulled it back down and held it close to me, it was aching with pain.

"He was banned from ringside-"

"Then you," I said pointing at him and interrupting him simultaneously.

"No, I got here after you were knocked out. Don't you remember anything?" He looked at me with teary eyes, understandably so, since his little girl is hurt. But I'm not _that _hurt.

"No," I tilted my head down towards the ground, trying to figure everything out.

Unexpectedly, I heard knocking at the door. My dad looked at his watch and nodded, like he was expecting this visitor.

"Speak of the devil himself," he stated as he stood up to answer the door. "This is the man," he turned the doorknob and opened the door, "who saved you."

It seemed like an eternity for the door to open, but when it did, I immediately recognized the man who stood before me. I knew him, but not personally. And I couldn't believe he was even here on Smackdown!

My throat dried up and my mouth felt like a desert. My hear raced a million times faster and I'm sure it skipped a beat or two. Not to mention my stomach began flipping with nervousness and butterflies fluttered around wildly in there.

"You're… you're…" I stuttered, his name slipped my mind for a moment but my heart knew who he was. The truth is I've had a something like a 'crush' on him for awhile now and I'm finding it hard to believe that _he _saved me.

"I have a name ya know," he replied jokingly and smiled broadly.

And man oh man, he has a _gorgeous _smile.

"Yeah, you're…"

* * *

_Who is the mystery man who saved Riley? We can eliminate John Cena, Jeff Hardy, and Triple H... so who do you think it is? :]_


	23. He's Got Style and Charisma

A/N: I'm really happy about the reviews I recieved on the last chapter, which is why I decided to post this chapter so quickly! A special thanks to CMPunkluver, WilliamTA, XtremeJeff'sAngel, Livin on the EDGE, and Jyessie Abbey McMahon Hardy. This chapter is the reveal of who saved Riley, although some people already know who it was :D  
Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Three: He's Got Style and Charisma

"You're Christian Cage!" I practically blurted out.

"Yeah, yeah I am. I got by many names, previously I've been known as Captain Charisma, the Instant Classic, but uh, you can call me Jason." He walked over to where I was seated and my dad exited at the same time.

"You saved me?" I asked, my gaze now fixated on the floor. I was a little embarrassed, I'll admit that. "But you're not even with the WWE, what about TNA?"

"I didn't sign the new contract," he replied matter-of-factly. "I'm coming back to the WWE."

"You know, I didn't watch WWE the last few years while I was training, I only know you because all I would watch was TNA," I said with humiliation burning in my cheeks.

"Good, then neither of us need a _real _introduction, you know me, and I know you."

"You do?" I shifted nervously in my seat.

"Yeah, I watch WWE all the time, trust me, I know you."

"If you're returning, then you had a debut date, right?" I asked, now realizing what he gave up to help me out.

"Mhm, the Royal Rumble," he responded pulling up a stool.

"That means that you ruined your surprise… for me." I shook off the tears that threatened to pounce, I can't believe that he did that for me.

"It's no biggie, I couldn't sit back there and watch them continue to destroy you. No one was coming out to help because they were all scared," he shrugged, "really though it wasn't a big deal."

"Well, thanks."

"They want you to go to go back to your hotel room, so you can get some rest."

"Oh, am I supposed to drive?" I asked, jiggling the keys in my hand.

"Nope, someone is supposed to take you," he snatched the keys out of my hand before I could protest. "Need a ride?" He waved my keys in front of my face, mocking what I did to him.

"Yes sir, I do."

I lead Jason out to my car where he slid in the drivers seat, after opening my door for me.

"Oh, what a gentleman," I teased.

"I was trained well," he responded starting the engine.

"By who?" I clicked my seatbelt shut and cranked up the radio. "Shattered" by OAR blasted through the speakers.

"My _mother_," he strained his voice saying this, "she always told me to treat a lady right."

"That's good, it's nice to see there are still a few good men out in this world," I put down my window and let the cool breeze glide against my face for a few seconds. Then I rested my hand against the edge of the window.

"Ha," he scoffed. "I'm not a good man, I just have my occasional good moments."

"If it counts for anything, I think you're a good guy, all the time, not just occasionally. Well from how long I've known you at least, even if it's only been an hour or so."

"Thanks," he kept his eyes focused on the road. "But how could you make that judgement call if you've only known me for a little bit?"

"I can just tell you are," I said putting up my window, the breeze was starting to become more uncomfortable than relaxing.

For a few more minutes we both sat in silence, only the music breaking the sound barrier. Eventually, Jason reached over to the volume knob and adjusted it down all the way til it reached zero.

"Riley, can I ask you something?"

Why do I have a feeling this car ride is going to get emotional fast?

"Sure," I pulled a piece of gum from my bag and took one out for myself. I reached over to him, offering him a piece, but he shook his head. "What's wrong?"

"I was wondering if you were in a relationship right now," he took his eyes off the road for a moment and locked them with mine. I Felt put on the spot, I didn't know what to say. I mean, _technically _Jeff and I aren't dating, we never said we were or anything. But we both did confess that we loved each other, so… where does that leave us?

"I shouldn't have asked, it's none of my business," he said loosing his grip on the steering wheel.

"No," I was just thinking. I'm not actually, are you?"

"Nope," he responded as we pulled into a parking space. He took the kyes out of the engine, "so do you want to go out then? On a date, I mean."

"Sure, when?"

"What about tomorrow night?" He looked up at the bandage on my head, "I mean if you're feeling up to it."

"I think I'll be okay," I rubbed the injured spot. "Tomorrow night sounds great in fact."

"I'll pick you up at eight?"

"That will be great," he hopped out of the driver seat and opened the door for me. But as soon as I tried to stand my legs buckled up, causing me to collapse. I leaned agasint the car door as I knealt on the cold pavement, my head was spinning like crazy. Jason quickly knealt down next to me, trying to talk to me, but I couldn't really hear.

"Riley… are… okay?" I knew I was only hearing bits and pieces of what he was actually saying. I tried hard to concentrate on hearing but his face swirled around and I started seeing double. That match really did a number on me.

"Riley?"

Finally I shook my head and snapped out of it. Jason stared at me with a troubled look on his face.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine," I said as I stood up. My legs began to buckle up again so Jason threw one of my arms around his shoulder and helped me up to my room.

***********

As Jason was setting me down on the bed, there was a loud bagning on my room door. Suddenly, the key card swiper clicked and the door flung open violently.

"What's this? What's he doing here?" John asked angrily pointing at Jason.

"Whoa man, calm down. I was just helping her here." He stepped further away form the bed.

"Sorry, I should have warned you I was staying in the same room as John," I whispered.

"What the hell is Christain doing here?"

"Dude, I know we didn't get to know each other back when I was with the WWE, but I prefer to be called my real name, outside of the ring."

"Whatever, are you done here?" John's attitude seemed to match that of a fourteen year old girl.

"John, what's your problem? Why are you being so rude?"

"Oh I don't know, I went to go pick you up and you were missing. I was worried out my mind, I thought something happened to you!"

"I don't need a babysitter," I retorted.

"I was trying to look out for you, that's what friends do. Sorry for caring," John started to look a little hurt now and I began to regret what I said.

"Sorry, it's just that I'm a big girl now, I don't need someone to watch over me twenty-four seven, I can make my own choices."

"I know, sorry I shouldn't be so protective," he said smiling.

"I don't want to break up this lovely moment, so do you want me to leave?"

"Yes," John said flatly.

"No," I replied at the same time as John.

"Can you just give us a minute?" John looked at Jason.

"Sure," Jason agreed as he walked over towards the door.

"I don't trust him Riley," he said in a hushed tone.

"Well I do. Why don't you?"

"I've known him longer than you. You've only known him for like two hours," he sat down on a chair beside the bed.

"So? He seems fine to me," I shook my head at John, "you can come back over Jason."

"Nah, it's cool, I'm just gonna go. I don't want to intrude," he responded smiling.

"Alright, if that's what you want." I took a piece of paper and a pen out of the bedside table. "Here," I said as I wrote my number, "call me."

"I'll be sure to," he said as he took the number and left.

"Look, you scared him away," I elbowed John.

"Oh, you'll get over it."

Later that night, I laid down on my bed, trying to rest up for tomorrow. I didn't want to get dizzy and end up passing out on my date, now that would be embarrassing. I sat up and picked up my gym bag, starting to try and organize it. A piece of paper fell to the floor and I gingerly picked it up, I didn't recognize it. I unfolded it and read it out loud, ignoring the fact that John was sitting on his bed, awake and watching TV.

"_Riley, I don't know what you're going to say when I ask you out later, but I'm hoping you said yes by the time you read this. You're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen, and I'm being honest when I say that. And if you said no, well then… this is awkward. I hope you get better quickly, and I hope to hear from you soon._" I looked over at John who was paying full attention to me now, "_love Jason._" I stressed the word love to try and get a reaction out of John.

"Oh so what? He snuck a cute little letter into your gym bag. It's nothing unheard of, I could even be that _romantic_ if I wanted to." He said flipping through channels faster than I could count them. "What about Jeff, anyway?"

"We never said we were dating."

"You never said you _weren't _dating."

Oh my God, he had a point. Even though Jeff and I never agreed we were dating, we also never agreed that we weren't. What am I going to tell him tomorrow when I visit him in the hospital? I laid back down on my bed and stuffed the note in the drawer. The whole night I tossed and turned, my conscience was obviously having a problem with this love triangle…

* * *

_Riley seems to be in a bit of a messy situation, will she still go on her date with Christian tomorrow, or will she call it off because of Jeff? And will she admit her feelings towards Christian to Jeff?_


	24. Rollercoaster of Surprises

A/N: I hope you all enjoy this chapter, I couldn't really think of anything, so this is what I came up with :]

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Four: Rollercoaster Of Surprises

"Thanks Chris," I said as I snapped my seatbelt shut.

"No problem," he replied as he whipped out of the hotel parking lot. Here's the thing about my great friend Chris Jericho, he's got a lead foot. Anytime I'm in the car with him, I'm always ninety percent sure that we're going to end up on the eight o'clock news in a high speed police chase.

"You do realize the speed limit is only forty, right?"

"Yes I know that!" He laughed and looked down at his speedometer. "Speed limits are just guidelines, Riles."

"You wonder why you're the last person I call for a ride," I joked punching him in the shoulder softly.

"So why couldn't Cena take you to the hospital?"

"I don't know, he said he had a _date. _But I don't know," I watched as he tapped his fingers lightly on the steering wheel, exactly to the beat of the music.

"A date with who? His boyfriend?" He chuckled quietly."Oh don't be such _assclown, _he's not gay."

"Hey! That's my word," he put on a fake pouty face and pretended to sniffle.

"Tch. You're such a big baby-"

"But I'm an adorable baby. With a great goatee!" He quickly brushed his hand against his facial hair, before looking over at me and raising an eyebrow. "I know you agree."

"Oh yes Jericho, I think you're the hottest person alive," I tried to layer my sentence with as much sarcasm as I could muster. And judging by the hurt look on his face, I think I did a pretty good job.

"You're mocking me, aren't you?"

"Only a lot."

"Hey! Play nice you too!" CM Punk popped up from the backseat and smiled broadly when he saw me. I had no idea he was even in the car.

"Hey Houdini!" I blew him a kiss, "how are you today?"

"Good, good. I was just taking a nap back here, but someone's petty argument woke me up." He motioned to the backseat with his hand.

"Punk? How the hell long have you been back there?" Chris asked with a stunned look on his face.

"Just about as long as this song has been my favorite!" He exclaimed as he reached over both of us to turn up the stereo.

"_So 1,2,3 take my hand and come with me_

_because you look so fine, and I really want to make you mine!_

_I say you look so fine that I really wanna make you mine!_

_Oh, 4,5,6 come on and get your kicks,_

_Now you don't need that money when you look like that,_

_Do you ya honey?_

_Big black boots, long brown hair, she's so sweet with her_

_GET BACK STARE!_

_Well I could see,_

_Riles home with me!_

_But you are with another man, yeahh!_

_I know we, ain't got much to say, before I let you get away, YEAHH!_

_I said are you gonna be my girl?"_

As he sang the song I couldn't help but burst out laughing the whole time, and even Chris cracked a smile with Punk's lyric changes.

"Alright, calm down Punk, you're gonna shatter our ear drums." He shook his head and smiled, "seriously though, how long have you been there?"

"You gave me a ride to the hotel last night, remember?"

"Yeah, but I thought-" Chris stopped mid sentence, most likely remembering something. "I never saw you get out of the car. You slept here last night?" He asked, with a hint of confusion in his voice.

"Yeah, I was too drunk to walk to my room, to be honest."

"You don't drink!" I said turning around and looking at his smiling face.

"I know, you caught me, I wasn't being _completely _honest, I was too lazy."

We all pulled into the hospital and Chris dropped C (that's my nickname for him) and I off at the front doors.

"Don't you love these doors?" He questioned as we walked approached them. "Swoooshh!" He exclaimed excitedly as we walked through the automatic doors. "Dun, dun, dun, DUN, DA DA, DUN, DA DA!" He imitated the Star Wars theme song. "These doors make me feel like Darth Vader," he admitted.

I rolled my eyes and pulled him by the arm up to the receptionist desk.

************

I knocked softly on Jeff's hospital room door before enter. When I went in and saw him laying there, all helpless, I instantly felt terrible. He was awake and staring out then window, until he noticed me. He shot up out his bed and opened his arms wide.

"Riley!"

I slowly made my way over to him and gave him a hug, it felt good to be back in his arms again.

"I've missed you."

"I've missed you too." I said as I sat on the edge of the bed.

"What happened to your head?" He asked as he brushed his hand over the bandage.

"I just got injured in a fight," I sighed, "no biggie."

"Against who?"

"It's not important," he grabbed my hand as I spoke, "Jeff I need to ask you something really important."He straightened up and stared at me with an intense face.

"Yeah?"

"I mean… are we… dating?"

"I don't know, are we?" He responded calmly.

"I was hoping you would answer that for me," I said glancing out the window for a moment.

"Do you want us to be dating?"

"Do you?"

"You know," he started laughing, "we're never going to get anywhere if we both keep answering each other's questions with more questions."

"I just want to know the truth."

"Okay, how about this," he started to get out of his bed, then stood up. He motioned with his hand for me to stand as well.

He held my hand tight in his before bending down on one knee.

"Riley Hemsely, will you be my girlfriend?"

Well, this is very unexpected.

Before I could even put together what was going on, I saw Jason out of the corner of my eye. Why does this constantly happen to me?

"You're not in a relationship, huh? You could have fooled me." He said before walking away, shaking his head.

Seconds later Chris and C came shuffling up to the door and examined the situation. Their eyes darted from Jeff, to me, then down the hall to Jason.

"We weren't supposed to tell him you were up here, were we?" They both asked in unison.

"What's going on?" Jeff asked, standing up now.

"Jeff, I asked you if we were dating because Jason asked me out yesterday. I don't want to hide the truth anymore, I just want to be honest."

"It's good to know the truth. But why…" He didn't finish his sentence.

"What?" I saw tears start forming in his eyes.

"We'll just be leaving," Chris said dragging C in tow.

"What were you going to say?" I sat down at the chair near his bed. He followed, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"You were going to go out with him if I said no… weren't you?"

I looked away, ashamed of myself for the answer. And I could tell by the heartbreaking look growing across his face that he knew the answer too.

"I'm not going to lie to Jeff, in fact, I don't think I'm even _able _to lie to you. So, yes, I was."

He nodded his head but he didn't say anything, he just sat silently.

"It was stupid of me, it's just dumb puppy love. I don't even really know him, I was just-"

"You were giving him the benefit of the doubt. You obviously believe he is truly a good guy or else you would have rejected him in a heartbeat, I know you Riley. You won't put up with losers who don't know how to treat you right." His eyes grew wide at the end of his sentence, he was focusing on someone standing at the door.

"What are you doing here?" He shouted before I could turn around to see who it was.

I looked up at the window and the reflection became clear almost instantly, there stood Randy Orton, with an evil grin plastered across his face.

* * *

_What is Randy going to do? And why is has he tracked her down?_


	25. He's Back!

A/N: Special thanks to XtremeJeff'sAngel, ShannonXMoore'sXLoverX, Jyessie Abbey McMahon Hardy, JohnCenaFan, Livin on the EDGE, RainbowHairedWarriorsGirl, and Kayla Smiley for the reviews! I was happy to get that many, thanks a lot guys :D  
So... Enjoy this chapter, and I hope you're rather surprised with Randy ;]

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Five: He's Back!

I stood up, bracing myself to run. That's when Randy shut the door and turned the lock. Jeff was essentially helpless, with his leg messed up, he was in no condition to fight. I knew after the last attack that I was no match for him either.

"Riley," he said holding a hand up cautiously. "I'm not going to hurt you."

"Why should I believe you?" I asked, my breathes rapidly increasing.

"I just need to talk to you." He motioned for me to sit down, so I did, fearing that if I didn't listen to him he might try to kill me again. "I need to explain something to you. I'm sure you've noticed I haven't been around since, well… the incident."

"Yes and I've been thanking God everyday," I said clutching the arms of the chair tightly. Jeff just sat silent, his eyes fixated on Randy like a hawk.

"Fair enough. I came here to tell you that I never meant to hurt you, I couldn't help it, I didn't know what I was doing."

"Do you really expect me to buy this? How stupid do you think I am?" I saw Jeff position his hand on the emergency button, but he didn't press down just yet.

"Just let me finish before you jump to conclusions. I immediately went to seek help after I realized what I'd done to you. I checked myself into a hospital to be evaluated and they found out that I have something called IED, Intermittent Explosive Disorder, where I have these outbursts of anger that I can't control. They gave me medicine," he patted his pocket where I'm assuming his medicine is sitting comfortably, "to help me control it. I haven't had an outburst since."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"I want to apologize, for real. I'm so sorry, and I never meant to hurt you. I loved you Riley, I really did," his eyes brimmed with tears.

"Uh, I'm sitting right here you know," Jeff declared.

"I'm just letting Riley know the truth. I know she doesn't love me anymore, I just wanted… to let her know."

**Jeff's POV**

I held in my anger, after all the tears this jerk has caused her, he's back to do it all over again. I thought he was gone for good, but yet, here he is. I finally let loose of the emergency call button after hearing what he said. I've known this guy for a long time and I think this is the first time I've ever actually seen him being sincere. Maybe, he was telling the truth.

"Well, then I guess I don't hate you anymore." Riley said, she removed her hands from the arms of the chair.

"Well, can we… I don't know… be friends maybe?" He shrugged and I stared in awe.

I didn't know what to make of this situation, the guy tries to kill her, and then wants to be friends? I observed Riley as she thought silently in her head, I couldn't tell what she was thinking because she kept a straight face.

"I don't know…"

"Riley, I promise you I'm telling the truth." Randy backed up and unlocked the door and began to open it when Riley didn't respond. "I'll just leave then."

"Wait…" Riley got up and did something I never thought I'd see. She stood up and gave him hug, and he returned the favor, holding her tight in his arms.

"Ahem," I pretended to clear my throat.

Riley jumped a little, probably from the sudden noise, and then backed up a little. She nodded her and smiled at Randy, before he left the room he did the same.

"So you're forgiving him? Just like that?" I asked with a skeptical overtone.

"He seemed genuine," she strolled over and sat on the edge of my bed.

"He's a good actor," I sneered by accident.

"You seemed to be believing what he said, so why are you blaming me?" She folded her arms and turned away from me.

"How do you know? Can you read minds now?" I knew my attitude was atrocious, but for some reason I couldn't control it.

"You took your hand off the emergency call button, if you didn't trust him, you would have never done that," she faced me again but with a blank face.

"Well, yeah I guess. Sorry, I'm just not completely convinced. Which is weird, because it should be _you _that's skeptical," I pointed out.

"Yeah, well…" She let her sentence drift off.

"It's fine, you're a very forgiving person, that's something I find extremely attractive about you," I said smiling.

"So does this mean, _you _forgive _me _now?" She asked with an equally devious smile.

I shrugged, "I guess I do. Which also brings me to wonder, are you going to be my girlfriend, or am I going to have to beg you?"

She returned my question with a light kiss before getting up and strutting out the door.

"I'll take that as a yes," I said out loud to myself.

**Jason's POV**

I sat down on the bench outside, it was a little bit chilly, but nothing that required a jacked. I sat back and took in my surroundings, I noticed a guy standing right next to a 'No Smoking' sign, lighting up a cigarette. Then there was a completely walking capable middle-aged female, that hoped out of a car in a handicap parking spot and sauntered up to the entrance like it was no big deal. I was doing all of this to try and take my mind off Riley. Could it really be that she had lied to me all along?

I attempted to push those thoughts away since they only made me feel worse, when none other than Riley herself, sat next to me on the bench. She slouched back a bit and slung her hair easily into a ponytail before saying anything.

"Jason-" She started.

"Before you say anything, I just want to say that I don't want to hear any excuses." I said interrupting her.

"I was going to say that I didn't know that Jeff was going to do that. I swear to you I didn't know he was going to ask me to be his girlfriend."

"Fine, you can go now," I was being my usual stubborn self.

"Can't we talk?" She pleaded."You just did, and now I just did, so I guess we're done."

"Come on, I didn't want to hurt you. I really do like you, it's just that, you didn't ask me-"

I cut her off again, this time unintentionally, "I did ask, I was just too late." I sighed, "and you didn't even know it."

"Can we at least be friends?" She sat up right now and looked at me with earnest eyes.

"Yeah," I nodded my head, "I guess we can." I'm some what of a push-over, but I'm completely aware of that.

**Riley's POV**

As I got up from talking with Jason, Chris and C came running over, out of breathe.

"Riley! We can't find Jeff!" Chris said in between breathes.

"What? What do you mean?" A million possibilities went racing though my mind.

"He's not in his room, and the nurses don't know where he is. We just asked them," C said pointing to the nurse's station.

"Where would he go?" Jason asked, standing up from the bench. "I've been out here awhile, there's no way he came out here."

"Oh my God." I shook my head in disbelief.

It couldn't be, could it?

"What?" All three asked in unison.

"Randy."

***********

Jason and C went inside to look the hospital up and down while Chris and I checked the back parking lot. So far, we weren't having any luck.

"Why would he attack Jeff?" Chris asked looking under a car.

"Chris, he wouldn't be hiding under a car," I said in an irritated voice. "I can't believe I trusted that ass-"

"Anyone I know?"

Randy sat on the hood of his car, which was two cars down from where we were.

"But you… I mean… I thought…" I stuttered.

"What?" His face was as confused as my brain was.

"Have you seen Jeff?" Chris pressed, while walking towards him.

"No, the last time I saw him was when I was in there with Riley. Then I came out here for fresh air," he said with a now very smug look.

"I don't trust him," Chris whispered to me.

"Are you sure you haven't seen him out here?" I questioned. "If you did anything to him," I got up in his face when Chris pulled me back.

"Not a good idea," he mumbled.

"Hey," he threw his hands up, "why don't I help you look for him? Since we're friends, it's something a _friend_ would probably do, right?"

"Yes, and her _friends _are already helping, so she doesn't need you or your kind of help," Chris' tone was filled with disdain but Randy ignored it.

"Well, I'll still offer my services anyway. Do you think he ran away, or do you think someone did this to him?" I stared at him with suspicious eyes, if it was him that took Jeff, why would he be helping us go through a plan to find him?

It just didn't add up, I was beginning to trust him a little more, Chris however, did not have the same idea as me. He continued to stand there and give him dirty looks, convinced that he was staring at Jeff's kidnapper.

"We think that someone may have done this, it's not like Jeff to just take off," all three of us started to walk, I was in the middle of course since Chris was being too immature to stand near Randy.

"Why don't we check the security tapes?" Randy offered.

"How the hell are we going to do that? Do you think that they are just going to say _oh sure, here you go!_" Chris said with full sarcasm.

"If we tell them Jeff's missing, maybe they'll review them for us," I thought out loud.

"That's a good idea," Chris agreed. "Now _that _might work," he directed the ridicule towards Randy.

***********

An hour later all five of us sat outside the security office in the hospital, waiting for them to tell us just who was going in and out of Jeff's room at the time he disappeared. The head security guard came out and examined each of our faces slowly.

"You two were away from the room first," he said pointing to C and Chris. "Then you," he motioned towards Jason. "You're clear," he pointed at Randy. "As are you," he indicated to me, "it was none of you that returned to his room at that time."

"See Jericho? I told you I didn't have anything to do with it," Randy said smiling proudly since he passed inspection.

"So who went into his room?" I asked, bringing myself up to my feet.

He stared at all of us long and hard before answering.

"I don't know, he didn't check in at the desk, he just walked in. Want a picture of him?" He held out a blurry image of a man opening the door to Jeff's room.

But we all instantly recognized him, and I swear to you all of our jaw's dropped.

"No way!" Chris shouted.

"It couldn't be," C said taking the picture and examining it closer.

"It was-" Randy started…

* * *

_Ughh the suspense is killing me! So who took Jeff? We can offically cross off Randy (surprisingly), Riley (duh), Chris Jericho, CM Punk, and Christian/Jason. Who did you think did it?_


	26. Whodunit?

A/N: School has been rather annoying lately, I can't get as much writing done with all these finals and soon to be new classes. But I tried to get this out as quickly as possible, not to mention I'm working on my other story (Best Friends, Ex-Friends Til the End) and it's taking up a lot of time too. But don't worry! I'll keep making time for this story :D

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Six: Whodunit?

"It was, Matt?" Randy asked, very confused, the same feeling that was swirling inside all of us.

"Why would Matt do this?" I couldn't fathom any reason, maybe we were just mistaken. I took the picture from C and looked at it very carefully, until the point were I was one hundred percent sure that it was in fact Matt.

"Who knows… jealously… maybe?" Chris offered.

"Jealous of what?" Jason chimed in, after a few minutes of silence from him.

"I have no idea, but why don't we go find out?" C said, rushing towards the doors.

*****

Five minutes later, cue all five of us cramped into Chris' car. I was in the back, squished between Jason and Randy… yeah, talk about awkward, huh? Meanwhile, C was sitting up front, legs propped up against the dashboard, and Chris sat comfortably in the driver's seat.

"Remind me why I'm stuck in the back." I stated, just a little hint of exasperation present.

"Because I called shotgun!" C said sticking out his tongue.

"And I'm the driver, it's my car." Chris said with a smug smile that I wanted to slap off his face.

A few minutes of quiet went by, not even the radio on to ease the uncomfortable silence. C repeatedly fogged up the window with his own breathe to write various sayings on the window, which in turn, made Chris punch him and start a short argument about '_respecting the car_'.

"So did anyone figure out why Matt kidnapped him?" Jason blurted out, shattering the silence into a million pieces.

"I have an idea," C said, wiping the writing off the window with his sleeve. "What if he's jealous."

"We already said that," Jason added, visibly agitated.

"Well you guys didn't say what you thought he was jealous _of_." He finished cleaning the window before speaking again. "Maybe he's jealous of Jeff and Riley."

"What?!" The four remaining _sane _people in the car blurted out simultaneously.

"Why would you think that?" Randy asked, clearly not convinced of C's theory.

"Oh you guys didn't know? Maybe I should have said something earlier," C pondered to himself out loud.

"Just get on with it," Chris said impatiently.

"Well, a few months ago Matt said something about liking Riley, but I wasn't supposed to tell anyone." He shook his head, probably disappointed in himself for not thinking of it earlier. "You're a very popular girl Riley."

"Yeah, it's rather irritating." I said, being completely honest.

Now granted, not _everyone _likes me. Nobody in this world is so perfect that everyone worships at their feet, I definitely know that. I have my fair share of enemies, but it seems that most of the people I befriend, seem to end up liking me, which is **not **a good thing.

"Wait a minute. What's that supposed to mean?" Randy cut in.

"Well, everyone in this car wants her, just admit it!" C said rather bluntly.

"Hey! Don't include me in this!" Chris said defensively. "I've had enough of Riley for a lifetime," he said smiling.

"CHRIS!" I shouted immediately after the words registered in my mind.

I looked around at the three other blank, and somewhat perplexed faces.

"What are you saying?" C leaned over closer to Chris.

"Nothing, I'm saying nothing," he readjusted the mirror only to see me staring daggers at him. "Just pretend like that never happened."

"No, no, now I'm _very _curious," Randy said with a devilish smile.

Jason sat quiet for the most part, but looked completely intrigued by the conversation.

"Well… err-" He stammered for a few seconds. "Riles?" He said, turning the spotlight over to me.

"I don't want to talk about it." I folded my arms rather childishly, and only looked ahead, avoiding all of their determined glares.

They wanted to know what was up, and I had a feeling they were going to find out one way or another.

"Oooh, I GET IT!" C hollered, his brain churning away with ideas.

Jason looked at C and he simply nodded. "Noooo," his voice was on the brink of disbelief.

"YOU SLEPT WITH CHRIS?!" Randy finally shouted, revealing exactly what was on C and Jason's mind.

"More than once," Chris beamed, "try somewhere around a million times. Okay that may be a bit of an exaggeration, but _still_, I've seen plenty of her."

I dropped my face into my hands, mortification overtaking me. They all started bickering wildly about this and that, their own little speculations, when Chris' voice bellowed over top of them.

"ENOUGH!" Although he screamed loud enough to shatter a person's ear drums, his face remained calm. "It's not a big deal, and now Riley is embarrassed so let's just drop it. Sorry Riles," he said with a completely innocent look.

"But-" Randy started to protest.

Just as Chris was about to have another meltdown, I spoke up.

"No, it's fine. I'll explain it." I looked between the three inquisitive faces, "it was awhile ago, before I even started wrestling. We lead everyone on to believe that we didn't know each other previously, but we had. We dated for some time, and then broke it off once I was preparing to make my debut." I shook my head slowly. "But NONE," I very much stressed that word, "of you can tell my father. He has no idea."

"Yeah, and I'd like to stay on the good side of that man."

"Don't we all?" They joined together for a laugh.

I didn't laugh, but I did start to cool off. I just can't believe that cat is out of the bag. I never wanted anyone to know that Chris and I had been together at one point, especially not Jeff, what would he think if he found out I'd slept with one of my current best friends?

Oh wait, Jeff? I completely lost sight of why we were all cramped together for this godforsaken car ride in the first place.

"Where are we going anyway?" I asked, remembering the task at hand.

"To Matt's hotel, it's a start," Chris flipped on the turn signal.

"It's a logical first place," Jason said agreeably.

As we pulled into the hotel parking lot something immediately struck me as odd, Matt's car was parked very close to the front of the lot. I've known him for awhile now, and typically he likes to park in the back, for extra exercise, or so he says.

That's when I saw Jeff, standing in front of the hotel, looking as confused and disoriented as a lost puppy. He flagged us down when we pulled up to the hotel entrance. I hopped over top of Randy and nearly crashed right into Jeff.

"What are you doing?" I asked taking his hand.

The car screeched to a halt and the rest of the gang filed out.

"What? I don't know, Matt made me come here. I was up…" he paused for a second to think, "he forced me out of the hospital window. I fell on my bad leg and couldn't walk," he stumbled a little.

"Why don't you sit in the car?" Randy asked, opening the passenger side door for him.

He took his time and with the help of two of us, he sat down to finish telling his story.

"Matt forced me to walk to his car with him, and he drove me here. He took me up to the room and starting tying my hands up, I had no idea what he was gonna do."

"Did he have a gun or something?" Jason asked, leaning against the car.

"No dude, he didn't have anything."

"Then why the hell would you go?" Randy inquired.

"He said he would hurt Riley if I didn't listen to everything he said. He had a crazy look in his eyes, he wasn't my brother anymore, so I did what he said, I believed he would hurt you," he looked up at me and sniffled a bit. "When he was tying me up he looked away for a second and I took my chance. I ran out of there as fast as I could, but I didn't get away that quick, thanks to this bum leg. He didn't seem to have followed me, and when I got out here you guys showed up."

"Wow man, we're just glad you're alright." Chris said sincerely.

"Yeah, it was just trippy. I have no idea what got into him, or what he wanted or anything. I'm just glad I got out of there, and I hope that he's over whatever demons overtook him for those moments."

"Yeah, he sounds a bit whacked right now," C added. "Well maybe you'd like to hear something funny to cheer you up," I knew what was coming but I couldn't stop him.

Mind you, C didn't know that Jeff and I were dating at that point. Actually, no one knew but me, Jeff, and Jason. And Jason only knew by accident.

"Did you know that Riley and Chris had been getting it on back before she came to the WWE?" C said without hesitation. I'm guessing he can't keep secrets well, but in his defense he didn't know about Jeff and I.

Jason, Chris, and Randy exchanged worried looks, while I only focused on one person's face… And that face, was looking more pissed off than I had ever seen it.

Thanks, C, thanks a lot.

* * *

_So, as Riley put it, the cat is finally out of the bag... Now Jeff knows that Riley had slept with one of her current best friends, will he be mad or let it slide? And what the hell is up with Randy being so nice all of a sudden, did he really have a change of heart, or is he simply setting yet another one of his brilliant traps? But wait, let's not forget about Mr. Matthew Hardy! Why did he kidnap Jeff in the first place? All of these issues will be in the next chapter!  
_Oh yeah, I almost forgot, a very special thanks to JohnCenaFan, Jyessie Abbey McMahon Hardy, Kayla Smiley, XtremeJeff'sAngel, Livin on the EDGE (yeah sorry, I should have given a hint or two), WilliamTA (for a brief moment I wanted Randy to be a good guy xD), and JeffsGoneGangsta (all of your guesses were my potential candidates before I decided on Matt, good guesses!).  
**  
Please leave a review with your opinon, did you like it, or hate it? Either way, let me know what you thought :D**


	27. Jailbirds

A/N: I'm so sorry for the lack of update on this story! Between school work, babysitting, and my other story _By the Way _(which you should read if you haven't :D) it's been hard to update this story. Anyway, here it is! I hope you enjoy it :]

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Seven: Jailbirds

"You're not mad, are you?" I asked Jeff as he sat in the passenger seat, with a shocked look on his face.

"Just… take me to a new hotel," he talked directly to Jason.

"But, this isn't my car." Jason shifted his eyes to Chris who just shrugged.

"Take me. I don't want you two with me," he pointed between Chris and I.

"Is that cool Chris?" Jason kindly asked for approval. Chris nodded, setting Jason, Randy, and C all into motion hopping into the car. The car peeled out smoothly leaving both Chris and I in front of a strange hotel.

"Well, this is nice," he sarcastically commented staring at me.

"If you wouldn't have said anything," I growled. I looked around and realized I had no idea where we were relative to my own hotel. I took out my cell to dial 411, I guess we're taking a cab back.

"I said sorry! What the hell do you want from me?" Chris shoved the phone out from in front of my face. "Seriously? If you're gonna be pissed at me, you could at least tell me what you want me to do about it."

"There's nothing you can do, Jeff's pissed at me. He's probably never going to talk to me again."

"Yeah right," Chris scoffed. "He'll call you in two hours flat saying that he forgives you. _Oh, I'm so sorry, I should never have reacted that way,_" he said in a condescending tone, mimicking Jeff.

"What hotel are you staying in?"

Chris threw his hands behind his hand and leaned up against the wall.

"I don't know, the one up the road."

"Well then, it looks like we're roomies for the night."

**********

I tried calling Jeff at least fifteen times in Mr. Big Mouth's hotel room. He ignored every single one. While I was on my sixteenth attempt he finally answered, sounding rather pleasant.

"H-hello?" His voice was louder than usual, I almost didn't recognize it.

"Jeff?"

"Huh? Yeah, who… who is this?" His speech seemed to be a little slurred.

"It's Riley," I reminded him.

"Riley? Uh… Riley who?"

"The only Riley you know! You're girlfriend!" I was growing impatient with his incompetence.

"I don't have-" He paused a second, mumbling to someone else. It sounded as if he was in a rather crowded place. "I don't have a g-girlfriend."

"Yes you do." I cupped my hand around the speaker of the phone so only Chris could hear me, "I think he's drunk." I heard him scream obscenities in the background, "make that plastered."

"Seriously, I have to go. Yo! Randy! Get me another!" After he screamed to Randy a dial tone sounded, he hung up on me.

"I'm going to kill them."

"Kill who?" Chris patiently folded his clothes into a nice, neat pile in his suitcase.

"Randy mostly, but C and Jason," I threw my phone in frustration.

"For what?" He stopped folding for a second to listen to me.

"They took him to a bar, and he's completely wasted. We all know what happens when Jeff gets wasted…"

"It doesn't end pretty," he finished my sentence for me.

**********

My prediction ended up being true, at four in the morning my cell phone rang, nearly scaring the life out of me. I searched with my hand for my phone until I found it teetering on the edge of the table.

"Hello?" I could barely hear my own voice.

"Is this Riley Hemsley?"

"Yes, may I ask whose calling?" There was a little edge in my voice since I feared it was a prank call, I was in no mood for one of those.

"This is the Pittsburgh Police Department, we have Jeffrey Hardy here. He said to call you to come get him, along with Randal Orton, Jason Reso, and Phillip Brooks," I could tell the officer was reading off a clipboard with all their real names on it. I really hope that none of them have a prior criminal record, or this could turn out even worse.

"Yeah, I'll come. Can I ask what they did to end up there?"

"Drunk and disorderly conduct, disturbing the peace, and resisting arrest," I knew who the last one would be.

"Okay, I'll be down."

I struggled to get to my feet, then threw on a hoodie and sweat pants, I didn't plan on looking good for any criminals today.

When I walked into the police department I turned to the huge cell to my right.

"What the hell?" I stood staring at the four drunken fools. "What were you doing exactly?" I walked up to the bars of the cell, resting my hands against them. Jeff was the first to come up.

"We… were stupid. We drank a little too much," he admitted.

"A little?" Randy bellowed out. "Try _way _too much. I've been vomiting for-"

"No thanks! I don't want to know," I stopped him early. "You do realize I have to pay for all of you to get out, right?"

"We'll pay you back," Jason smiled half-heartedly.

"Yeah, we will… wait… what? I'm not even supposed to be involved in this!" C ran up to the door of the cell. "I didn't drink anything!" C's face contorted into worry. "I swear."

"I believe you, but that doesn't mean I'm letting you off the hook, you were still with them." I huffed in frustration, "that means you let them get that drunk."

"I had a weak moment! They pressured me into it."

"You? Peer pressure? _No way_," I rolled my eyes at all of them before pulling away from the cell. I paid way more money than I expected to before hulling all of their asses back to the car.

"Riley, can I talk to you for a sec?" Jeff lightly grabbed onto my arm, and I took a few steps back, matching his walking speed.

"Yeah?"

"Listen, it was really stupid of me to overreact about the whole Chris thing, I trust you," he smiled sincerely.

"Thanks, that means a lot to me," I simply replied. "So we're good?"

"Yeah, we're good," Jeff pulled me in for a hug, I could smell his sweet cologne and I wanted to immediately tackle him to the ground. I stopped myself when I remembered that we were in the middle of the parking lot. "I know that look," he grinned at me.

"Oh, you do, huh? What's this look saying?"

"It's saying let's go back to the hotel and put on 'Crack Bottles' and get _cozy_."

"Awe Jeff, are you a mind reader now?"

"Ha, maybe," he winked. "How about I take you back so you can discover my special powers?"

"Gag!" Jason yelled from across the parking lot. "We can _hear _you! We're drunk, not deaf!"

I laughed at Jason's comment before being interuppted by bright headlights streaming in my eyes, I didn't know what was going on and before I knew it the car was speeding in my direction. I was like a deer caught in the headlights, my legs buckled and I felt instantly numb. The car continued to speed towards me and for a second I could see clearly through the windshiled, Matt was driving. I heard a scream of terror only to realize a few seconds later that the scream was coming from my own throat. Matt's car continued to drive full speed towards me...

* * *

_Hmm, it looks like Matt's back! And he's out to get some revenge...  
_  
A/N: Special thanks to Kayla Smiley, Livin On the EDGE, XtremeJeff'sAngel, RainbowHairedWarriorsGirl, I'mxAxRockstar, and WilliamTA for the reviews :D


	28. Dirty Little Secret

A/N: Yay! I finally updated this story. I really like this one but I just haven't had time... nor any ideas for it the past few months. Nevertheless, here we are with a new chapter! I really hope you like it (:  
Please R&R :D_

* * *

_

_Chapter Twenty-Eight: Dirty Little Secret_

"Riley!" Jeff shouted out as he pulled me aside and ducked in between two cars. Matt's car sped by rapidly making a quick right, the car screeching as it fled the parking lot. Jeff's arms wrapped around me as he embraced me in a tight hug. "Why didn't you move?!"

"I… I didn't know what was going on," I shook my head not sure at my own thoughts.

"RILES!" C darted over, jumping on top of cars screaming like a maniac. "Are you okay?!"

"Punk… calm down. You're gonna end up right back in there," Jeff motioned over his shoulders to the jail.

"Why the hell did he just try to run me over?" I pondered aloud as we started to walk back to the rental car.

"Uhm, because he's crazy maybe?" Jeff slid into the driver's seat as I hopped into the passenger side. Randy, C, and Jason all packed themselves into the crammed back. The car ride remained silent as the three backseat passengers were dropped off at their respective hotels.

"I feel like a damn chauffer," Jeff sighed and shook his head as we finally pulled up to his hotel. "Thanks Riley…" he let his sentence fall flat.

"For what?" I peered at him curiously as I got out of the car and walked over next to him.

He wrapped his arm around my waist as we walked through the doors, "I guess for being understanding and an amazing girlfriend. You just bailed me and a bunch of my drunk friends out of jail after I was a total jackass and completely abandoned you."

"Well, here's the problem with your gratitude… they are _my _drunken friends too. So I mean really… it wasn't like I was doing you a favor," I smirked up at him.

"You can be such a smart ass sometimes."

"I know," I chirped up as the elevator's doors opened slowly with a 'ding'. We both stepped into the empty elevator car, Jeff pressed the fourteenth floor button and it lit up bright yellow. "You know… we've got some time to kill… fourteen floors… and this elevator runs kinda slow," Jeff beamed a smile and pulled me closer so our hips were against each other. I knew what he was thinking, but I wasn't really one for having sex on camera.

"Pshh…" I took a deep breathe in and let out a quite sigh. "Jeffrey Nero Hardy, if you think you're getting lucky in an elevator you are out of your pretty little mind."

"Aw," he frowned innocently but stayed standing where he was. "How about-" Before he could finish his sentence I cut him off when our lips crashed together. I pushed forward, making his back smash against the wall of the slowly rising elevator. The numbers sluggishly continued to creep up. I pulled back and let out a tiny gasp for air.

"Are you trying to set your own record of how long you can hold your breathe?" His lips twisted into a devilish smirk.

"Don't push it mister," I waved a finger at him before glancing up to the numbers.

Floor Eight.

Jeff nodded with a sly grin on his face as he flipped up around so I was against the wall, he picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist. The elevator came to an early stop at floor ten. The doors slowly dragged open and none other Shawn Michaels was standing there. He titled his head to the side slightly and shook it, letting out a exasperated sigh. Before either of us could come up with an excuse he pushed the down button again, sending the doors to an immediate close. Looking around at the four empty walls, I shrugged, and continued my investigation of his mouth.

The last ding to signal our arrival startled me a bit, and I perked up at the noise. Jeff released me from his grip and we walked out onto the fourteenth floor.

"I'm right here," he said pulling out the card key and swiping it through in one quick, fluid motion.

He flung open the door to reveal a pitch black room, which instantly became bright white with the flick of the light switch. "Eh! Light!" I squinted as the light strained my eyes. Jeff smirked and rolled his eyes as he turned the light switch back to 'off'. I used the wall to feel my way to the bed and slumped right down on it and crawled up to the pillows. Huddling against it, a loud yawn escaped from my throat.

"Tired?" He asked, laying down on the opposite side of the bed.

"Very," I said in a whisper as I already started to drift off to dreamland.

"Well then, you get some rest," I heard the squeak of the bed from him rolling off.

"What are you doing?" I sat up wearily.

"Getting a shower. Is that a crime?" He snickered, picking up clothes from his open suitcase.

"Nope," I laid myself back down, feeling the soft fabric of the pillow against my face my eyes fluttered shut uncontrollably.

**Jeff's POV**

I climbed into the shower and let the burning hot water pierce my skin, for some reason it was a good pain. The water slid off and hit the floor in loud thuds. I sighed quietly thinking about how bizarre the past few weeks, months even, have been. I never really sat down just to think about it, but damn my life has been making some crazy twists and turns. As I got lost in my own thoughts I heard the bathroom door open, figuring it was just Riley coming in to use the bathroom I continued to lather soap on my body. I was surprised when the curtain suddenly slid open without warning. Riley stood there, tears streaming down her face.

"Did it happen again?" I asked, quickly setting the bar of soap down. 'It' referring to the vivid nightmares Riley's been suffering through ever since the Randy incident. Sure, he's medicated and back to normal and what not, but I'm sure the experience itself was frightening enough to cause traumatic side effects.

She didn't say a word, only nodded her head slowly.

"Alright, it's okay. Just… can you hand me the towel?" I indicated to the sink, where the clean white towel sat neatly folded.

Riley glanced back and forth before stepping into the shower with me.

"Uh, Riley… you're still wearing clothes…" I noted out loud. She paused before wrapping her arms around me as the tears continued to pour from her eyes. "Don't cry. It's okay," I reassured her to the best of my ability. Eventually her sobbing progressed downwards to just whimpers. "Riley, I promise I will never let anything happen to you again, ever."

"I love you," she said in between sniffles.

"_I can be you hero baby.  
I can kiss away the pain,  
I will stand by you forever.  
You can take my breath away._"

------------------------------------

**Riley's POV**

In the morning I woke up to the bright sunlight streaming in through the curtains, I squinted and rubbed my eyes despairingly. When I pushed myself up on my elbows, I saw Jeff standing by his suitcase adjusting his belt.

"What time is it?" My voice was groggy and slow.

"Like… Nine thirty," he threw on one of his band shirts and pulled his hair back into a messy bun before setting a cup on the night stand next to me. "I got you coffee," he flashed a heart wrenching smile, "two sugars."

"Thanks," I replied sleepily as I finally forced myself the whole way up. "Where are you going?"

"To hang out with Shannon. Is that cool with you?"

"Mhm," I nodded picking up the drink and taking a quick sip. It was steaming hot but I was so thirsty I continued to drink through the pain. "Bye then?"

"Bye babe." Jeff walked over and kneeled at the bedside and kissed me lightly on the forehead before leaving.

A whole day to myself, now what the hell am I gonna do?

I forced myself out of bed and I ripped through my luggage to find something decent to wear. I settled on a pair of tattered jeans and a black and pink t-shirt. I slid on a pair of flip flops that matched my shirt and gave my hair a quick tease. It's automatically curly so I never need to do much to it. I grabbed my make up bag out and shuffled through it just throwing on eyeliner and mascara… who was I gonna try to impress today anyway?

Exactly, no one.

The elevator took it's good, old grandpa time as I waited for it to reach the ground floor. I stepped out and looked around the lobby immediately spotting someone I wanted to avoid. I gripped the sunglasses I had in my hand and put them on faster than I could sprint and scurried to the door. Standing outside I felt safe, that is, until he walked out right behind me.

"Riley! Are you trying to avoid me?" He asked sarcastically, because _obviously _I was trying very hard to avoid him. And I was also failing terribly.

"No…"

"Right. Anyway, I needed to talk to you and I figured if I showed up at the hotel room Jeff would rip me to shreds… that being said… this was a much better idea," Matt shrugged lightly.

"What do you want?" I tried taking a few steps foreward but he beat me to it, cornering me into the building.

"I just want to let you know something… listen, I just have a simple question," he continued before I could tell him okay, "do you _honestly _think Jeff loves you?"

"Yes! As if it's any of your business," some edge in my voice shined through as I was becoming increasingly agitated with him.

"Ha!" He began laughing wildly. "That's rich… Riley, he's not a 'one-woman' type of guy. In fact, you should have seen the smoking hot blonde he was with last weekend."

I felt tears began to sting my eyes. "You're lying…"

He shook his head violently, "think what you want. But I am, in fact, telling the truth. Actually, I can't even keep track of how many chicks I've seen him with in the past few weeks. There was let's see…" he pretended to count on his fingers, "oh and that other one. I'm guessing somewhere around twelve? Thirteen, maybe?"

"Why are you saying this?" I felt a single tear run it's course down my cheek as I wiped away it's trial.

"Because it's the truth. Jeff doesn't love you. Stop fooling yourself."

"I… he does love me…"

"Who are you trying to convince? Me… or you?" He let a vicious smirk appear on his face as he pulled a manila envelope out of his jacket pocket.

"W-what's that?" My curiosity got the best of me as I peered at it.

"Oh this? Does it look familiar?" He handed it over to me.

"Wait a minute!" I clutched the envelope tightly as my voice grew louder into a shriek. "You tried to run me over last night! Get the hell away from me before I call the damn cops!"

Matt chuckled spitefully, "Riley there is no one that will believe you."

"Are you kidding? Security cameras! Not to mention C, Jason, Jeff, and Randy were all there! They saw you too…" I let my voice drift off as I watched his smirk grow larger.

"You know… you would _think _that outside a fucking jail there would be security cameras. Nevertheless, outside that particular jail there are none. I do my research before I go around trying to run people down."

"Well I have witnesses!" I shouted resiliently.

"Who the hell will believe them! They were JUST out of jail for being drunk and disorderly hours prior to when I _supposedly _tried to run you over," he sneered.

He had a point, damn… he got me. He actually won that battle.

"Well… well…"

"Keep thinking, in the mean time open the envelope."

"Why should I trust you? What if there's anthrax on it?" I stared down at the yellow folder in my hands.

"Come on Riley, give me more credit." He shook his head and propped himself against the wall.

"Fine… you open it," I decided that I wasn't gonna be dumb enough to die from falling for one of his tricks.

"My god." Matt ripped the folder out of my hands and tore it open. He threw the contents at me and I just sighed.

"I already saw these!" I flipped through the pictures of Randy with other girls quickly and threw them back at him. "Wait… it was YOU who sent me those?"

"Yes and you know what's funny? He was right… I doctored those. The dates, are completely fake," his usual maniacal laugh returned again.

"You… you mean… Randy never cheated on me?" My mind raced at the possibilities, I broke up with Randy and convinced myself I didn't love him for no reason? I could have kept loving him? I was truly in love with him and he was in love with me but I threw it all away for a bunch of fake photos. I felt myself begin to collapse and Matt darted forward, grabbing me before I fell to the cement. For someone who wanted to kill me the previous night, he sure did care a lot now.

It felt like my brain was about to explode as all my emotions went wild, one after another. Love, hate, envy, depression, almost every emotion I'd ever felt in my life was taking me over. I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

As if it seemed like things couldn't get any worse, I was practically laying on Matt's lap when Shannon and Jeff walked up to the front of the hotel.

"What the fuck is this?" Jeff scowled looking down at me and his older brother.

"I…" I couldn't even think of words to speak. What did this mean for me and Jeff? Could I go back to Randy now that he never really cheated on him? Then again, Jeff didn't look very happy right now anyway.

Jeff's green eyes narrowed in on Matt whose voice suddenly vanished. "I said what the fuck is this?!"

* * *

_Will Riley go back to Randy now that she knows the truth? And just what is Jeff planning to do? Could Matt be lying about everything? Then again... why would he have sent Riley the photos in the first place?  
_All these questions to be answered and more in the next chapter [:


	29. It's Just A Heart

A/N: Well, I completely forgot about fanficiton lately since I just graduated and I've been getting everything together for that thing... -sighs- called REAL LIFE! Dun dun dun ;p Seriously though, I finally found some time to work on it. Now here is chapter 29 (:  
Oh yeah. And thanks to everyone for helping this story break 100 reviews ;D_

* * *

_

_Chapter Twenty-Nine: It's Just A Heart_

**Matt's POV**

"Jeff it's not like that…" Riley started with tears welling in her eyes.

"No, I didn't think that," he helped her to her feet as I watched and eventually stood up as well. Suddenly, without any warning, that _loser _I call a brother, swung his fist; hitting me right in the nose. "If you ever come near Riley again I will fucking beat the living hell out of you," he threatened me.

I just let out a slight sigh, and by instinct my hand automatically shot straight up to feel my face for blood. Luckily for him it wasn't broken or bleeding, or else he'd be halfway to the hospital by now. I stepped back a few paces and just observed as my plan began taking a toll like I knew it would.

"Are you okay?" Shannon asked with full-fledged concern. I laughed at his protectiveness which he returned with a dirty look.

The bastard.

"Did he hurt you?" Jeff did a quick once over of Riley's body to check for cuts or bruises. Unfortunately for him, he couldn't see where she was hurting, right in her damn heart. It's probably wrenching with pain since her 'true love' cheated on her and her first 'true love' never actually did… at least, that's what she thinks. I smirked to myself, just waiting for the fight to start at any moment. If all goes well with my strategy then they'll be broken up and I'll have no problems.

"Jeff…" the tears began flowing faster now, she was no long doubting that he cheated on her, she was convinced, I could tell by the tone in her voice.

Pain.

Wonderful, glorious pain. It's an emotion that I absolutely thrive off of. Nothing in this world could make me happier than knowing the fact that I caused someone's heart ache.

Torture.

It's a close second. I love the feeling of being in control and knowing that no one can stop it. Mental torture is my preferred choice, since physical gets a little too messy for my liking. But occasionally I divulge in some good old physical torture as well.

"What?" He rested his head against hers tenderly as his arms wrapped around her in a protective hug.

My little brother is so naive to think that _love _really exists. I wouldn't let him be fooled into this hyped up, glamorized fake emotion called love. Hallmark and the media as a whole have made it be far more than it should. I don't want my brother falling for that Hollywood bullshit, as the elder, it's my job to protect him. And if Riley's a causality in my duty to protect, than so fucking be it.

"Is… is it true?" She choked out in between sobs.

This was truly a moment I held dear, so much pain in her eyes… it gave me a sick satisfaction.

"What? Is what true?" He pulled back to look down at her.

"About the girls!" She finally shrieked out in rage. I'm sure all of her emotions are in a blunder right now. Randy never cheated on her and now she thinks Jeff did. Riley's probably kicking herself for leaving a great man for this piece of trash.

**Shannon's POV**

"What? What girls?! Riley, what are you talking about?" Jeff's face was as confused as my head was. Who are these girls that she's talking about? In the last three months I hadn't seen Jeff with anyone but her.

"The ones you cheated on me with!" She shoved him back a bit and I just watched in awe and complete disarray. That's when it hit me.

Matthew.

I glanced over to see him grinning like the damn Cheshire cat when the shoving started. I'd be willing to be any money that he had something to do with this. _A lot _to do with this.

"Let's go Matt," I said as I dragged him into the hotel by the collar of his shirt. He put up a fight, struggling the whole way, but I managed to overpower him until we were well in the lobby.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" I whisper shouted at him. He had to be insane to make Riley cry like that. Not to mention make her think all those things. Ever since she and Jeff started dating, I grew closer to her, she's almost like a sister to me now. Knowing that, Matt would have to be aware that both Jeff and I would kill him for hurting her. That didn't seem to bother him though.

"What are you talking about?" Matt was trying to play dumb with me, but I knew better.

"You told Riley that Jeff cheated on her when you and I both know that he would never do that. She's already on edge thanks to what Randy di-" I was cut off mid-sentence.

"That's what's funny. Everyone actually believes that bullshit…" Matt chuckled as he folded his arms across his chest.

"What are you talking about?" I looked at him like he was crazy, because quite frankly, I think he was.

"Your just as dumb as all those other idiots… your so gullible, all I had to do was change the dates on those photos and spread those rumors and you all bought it hook, line, and sinker," his eyes flickered wildly. I was starting to get a little worried. "And now poor little Riley is confused if she should be with the cheating liar who she probably thinks just used her… or go back to the one who broke her heart in the first place," he spat.

"Dude! That's just messed up! It's not cool to play with her emotions like that. And your hurting both of them by doing this."

"It's for his own good," he simply stated.

"What are you talking about? If Riley breaks up with him, it'll break his heart too." I shook my head not able to comprehend what his deal was.

"It's just a heart… it will be fine eventually," he shrugged like it was no big deal.

"You are gonna go out there and tell Riley the truth," I demanded grabbing his arm this time.

"Like hell I will!" He kneed me in the stomach and took off for the back door. After I regained my composure and my stomach stopped hurting, I cautiously walked back out front. I saw Jeff standing alone, leaning against the beam of the pole, hands shoved deep into his pockets. I knew it couldn't be good.

"Jeff?" I asked quietly.

"She's gone," he turned his head around slowly and just sighed.

"What do you mean, she's gone?" I wasn't exactly sure what was going on.

"I don't know man, she just said that she needed time to think… she left."

"I'm sure she'll be back," I smiled a little to show that I meant what I said.

"Yeah…" Jeff nodded but I could tell he didn't truly agree. To him, Riley really was gone, and she wasn't coming back.

"Awe come on man, cheer up. Let's go get drinks or something."

Jeff lifted his head up slightly and started walking towards the car without a single word to me.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Not one peep came out of Jeff's mouth the whole time at the bar. No matter how much I tried to get out of him, he wouldn't speak.

"Jeff, you've been staring at the same wall for twenty minutes. The people are gonna start to think you weird."

"That's fine," he finally spoke.

"Dude…" I was about to speak up when I saw Riley out of the corner of my eye. I spotted her talking to Randy in at a table not far from us.

Oh shit.

Please tell me that she's not here with him… Jeff is going be really upset if he turns around. That's when I realized I needed him to keep staring at the wall.

"On second thought, that's a good plan. Keep staring at the wall, and get a few more drinks. Maybe the wall will start to look pretty," I patted his back and stood up quickly before he could ask where I was going.

"Hello," I said sitting down at the table with them. "Whatcha up to?"

"Oh… hi," Randy greeted me nervously.

"Hi Shannon," Riley half-smiled at me. "We're up to nothing."

"Really? It sure looks like your up to something." I brightly reminded her.

"No, we were just talking. I was apologizing for the things I said to him."

Randy bobbed his head up and down to agree with her.

"Oh. Well uh, Jeff's at the bar," I pointed behind me and Riley smiled slightly.

"I know," Riley got up from her seat and slowly made her way over towards the seat next to Jeff, plopping herself down on it.

"You know… I'm not really a big fan of you." Orton grinned.

"Er, well I… I'm not a big fan of _you _either." I told him truthfully. "So I'll see you later then. Or not," as I approached the bar I heard the tail end of their conversation.

"I'm aware of that," Riley rubbed the back of his neck as he continued to talk. "I love you Jeff, and I'm not leaving you." She whispered to him as she laid her head on his shoulder.

"Hm, okay, well I don't want to uh… intrude." I started to back up. "So, I will see you people later then," I left the bar by myself, leaving Riley and Jeff alone. I hope that means their back together. But then again, I've never been good at guessing.

* * *

A/N: Thanks so much to the great people who have been reviewing because they honestly keep me going (: Special thanks to **HardyGurl21, WilliamTA, Kayla Smiley, MusicLuver22, I'mxAxRockstar, XtremeJeff'sAngel, Livin on the EDGE, **&&** Siibi.**


	30. Finale: Wrestlemania

A/N: Well, here we are. I never thought this story would make it this far. The FINALE! I want to thank all of you for your wonderful reviews that kept me going throughout this whole story. Without all you faithful readers, this story might have not come to this. I worked extremely hard on this finale and I'm proud to say that it's here. So enjoy (:_

* * *

_

_Chapter Thirty: Wrestlemania_

Two weeks had passed and it was time for the grandest stage of them all, Wrestlemania. I was scheduled to accompany Jeff to ringside in his match against Edge only because Vickie would be in Edge's corner. Fair is fair, right? Well, it wasn't even Vickie that said okay, Vince had to go over her head and let me be in Jeff's corner after I absolutely begged him to let me… he is my step-grandfather after all. And after executing a perfect puppy dog pout, he changed the match to even out the advantage that Edge once had over Jeff. Now all I had to do was prepare to be ringside of a Ladder match with probably two of the best, and pioneers, of the match itself.

Boy, was it going to be interesting.

I tied the hot pink laces of my black and white Etnies as Jeff casually walked into the locker room, seeming to have no care in the world.

"Jeff, aren't you a _little _nervous? At all?" I asked after looping the laces of my right shoe.

"Nope," he shrugged slightly and cracked a small smile. "I'm a hundred percent confident that I'm gonna win this match. Especially since I will have my lucky charm," he stopped speaking to grab my arm and twirl me in a circle before pulling me close to him, "with me."

"Riiiiiiight," I tried to stifle a giggle but failed. The second the quiet laugh exited my mouth Jeff smiled even brighter.

"Did I ever tell you I love your laugh?" His tone was serious but he still had a faded grin on his face.

"Yes, now stop being sappy and get your ass in gear. We were supposed to already be at the guerilla position a long time ago," I reminded him while simultaneously disentangling myself from his arms. I opened the door with a shrill creak and looked around skeptically. I couldn't shake the feeling of anxiety today, I just felt like something shocking was going to happen; I just didn't know what it was.

"What are you doing?" Jeff questioned, raising one eyebrow in concern.

"Oh, just uhm… checking the perimeter?" I answered in more of a question than statement, since I honestly wasn't even sure what I was doing. What was I so paranoid about anyway? It's not like Edge was going to jump me on the way to the ring… or would he?

I shook my head at my own preposterous thoughts, of course not Riley, get a hold of yourself!

I stopped in front of the curtains with Jeff in tow. Edge and Vickie were already half way down the ramp which means we would be out soon. I turned back to a smirking Jeff and faintly tilted my head.

"What are you smiling about?"

"I told you, I know I'm going to win. Now I'll have the title and the girl of my dreams. My life couldn't be anymore perfect," he added a cheesy grin at the end.

"You know, you really need to stop hanging around Chris. All of his corny lines are getting to you…" I let the end of my sentence drift off as Jeff's music began blasting through the arena, followed by numerous girly shrieks of joy.

I won't be around the bush, at least 80% of Jeff's fans are girls… probably anywhere from ten to forty and every age in between. But, on the other hand, he has a lot of fans that aren't just in it for the looks, they like the pure talent and extreme style that he incorporates into every match; one of the many reasons why I fell in love with him.

An extreme dare devil with a heart of gold.

Great… now I sound corny… I rolled my eyes at myself as Jeff began to creep out onto the stage. I quickly readjusted my jeans, double checking the belt before gently tugging the new, yet purposely tattered and extra tight, Jeff Hardy t-shirt that barely covered my torso. That's annoying thing about being a diva, even if your not fighting, your clothes still barely fit. It's aggravating, but you get used to it after basically parading around in your bra and undies every match anyway.

I followed him, not daring to copy his dance, since anyone other than him looks like a fool while trying imitate it. Even Jeff jokes that sometimes he looks like an ass clown doing the proclaimed "Hardy dance". I pranced back and forth on the top of the stage, waving at the fans before finally strutting down the ramp. I slapped a few hands, blew kisses here and there, and stopped at the steps to wait for Jeff. He shot up them effortlessly and held down the middle rope as I ducked under it carefully; you have to give me credit, I tried my best to make sure the 'puppies' as King so kindly refers to them as, stayed in the shirt.

I waited in the corner and watched as Jeff did his thing, running back and forth in the ring, jumping up on ring-posts, etcetera, etcetera, you know the drill. He shot Edge a dirty glare as he backed up into his own corner. I kissed him on the cheek quickly.

"That's for good luck," I beamed.

He kissed me back, passionately, and slowly. I could barely hear the crowd go into a frenzy since I was too busy enjoying every second of his lips touching mine. They sent a buzz through my body and a chill down my spine.

"That was just because I wanted to," he replied in his usual smart ass tone.

Jeff sized up Edge with a quick glance and a small grimace on his face. He was probably mentally preparing for all of his opponents usual tactics and shenanigans, but I couldn't be sure. I stepped off the apron and Vickie mimicked my motions, gently placing her hands on the ring mat as she stood stalk still. I could feel her eyes shooting daggers at me, but I ignored it. I wasn't getting involved in this match unless she was.

I laid one of my hands on the bottom rope and the other on the apron of the ring, waiting for the match to start. The ref signaled for the bell to sound and it echoed throughout the arena. I felt my body jump slightly from shock of the sudden, sharp noise.

"Play fair!" Vickie called up to her husband with an evil smirk on her face. Obviously being sarcastic.

**Vickie's POV**

If Riley thought she was going to help Jeff take the title from my baby, than she's more insane than her crazy boyfriend. I would never let the title stray from my husband's hands, especially to go into the hands of some high-flying punk that thinks fourteen colors in his hair makes him cool…

I watched as the two began to grapple in the center, Jeff kicked Edge in the stomach, gaining an early advantage.

Damn.

Well, one thing is for sure, that won't last long. Not if I have anything to do with it. I'll wait it out though, I don't plan on interfering until it's _really _necessary. But with that low life's talent, it probably won't happen anyway.

Jeff Hardy is everything that's wrong with the wrestling business today.

Edge is the savior.

He's the one entertaining the fans and saving them from boredom week after week, and they don't appreciate him one bit for it.

Ungrateful bastards.

As the match slowly progressed I began to get more nervous, Jeff clearly had the upper hand and showed no signs of slowing down. This might be a little harder than I thought... Suddenly, out of nowhere and to the shock of myself, Edge, Riley, and not to mention anyone witnessing it, Jeff actually put Edge in a sharpshooter!

I glimpsed over and saw Riley shaking her head with an awfully confused look plastered across her face. Probably the same face I had on. As Edge inched closer and closer to where I stood, I could see the pain and disbelief in his face.

Was this _really _happening?

The crowd's vigorous chants snapped me out of my deeply absorbed thoughts. When I came to, I knew what had to be done. Jeff was gonna win, and I _had _to stop him. I slowly, and extremely delicately, put my hands on the bottom rope, slightly pushing it forward. I tried with all my might to discreetly get the rope closer to Edge's grasp. Right when Edge's hand was in the air, about to snatch it, I felt a sharp pain to the back of my head.

**Jeff's POV**

I was pretty sure Edge was going to get the rope when Riley came out of nowhere, running like a bat out of hell, and bashed Vickie in the head. The distraction was enough to make me lose focus and allowed Edge to wiggle free. I didn't waste time, immediately jumping back into defensive mode. I grabbed a steel chair and slammed it over his back with all the force I could muster.

"Get off me!" I heard Vickie call from the outside of the ring. I turned to see Riley and Vickie in a full fledge fist fight. Not only was it humorous, it was kickass. My girlfriend was kicking some serious Vickie butt.

I managed to drag my eyes away from the cat fight in time to duck from a possible chair shot by Edge. He was angry, his face turning a bright, crimson red before he was sidetracked by the scuffle between the girls. He turned for one second, which was plenty of time for me to strategize, and the instant he turned back, I speared his ass to hell. Vickie's temper instantly soared, her rage-fueled shrieks echoed though my head. It was easy for me to ignore her as I set up the ladder and began to climb up. She grabbed a sledge and hopped into the ring, charging towards me, when Riley slid in on the opposite side, standing directly in front of her.

I was just about to jump off and help, but it all happened so fast.

Vickie swung.

Riley ducked.

And a staggering Edge got nailed with it.

My eyes went wide with shock before I burst out laughing.

"No fucking way," I managed to mumble under my breathe as I rested my foot on the rung of the ladder.

Riley looked up and shrugged slightly as the corners of her mouth twitched up into a small smile, which I returned with a smirk.

"You're out of here!" The ref shouted as he stood in front of Vickie. Now I was past shocked, I was enthusiastic. Vickie got banned from ringside! This couldn't possibly get any better.

"What?! You can't," Vickie began protesting loudly, "I'm VICKIE GUERRERO!"

The ref shook his head and directed her towards the ropes quietly murmuring, "I don't care if you're the pope lady…"

She left, surprisingly enough, but she didn't leave _that _easily. At the stage she picked up a microphone and spoke through gritted teeth, "this is NOT the last you'll hear of me!"

And with that, she shoved off behind the curtains.

I looked down and saw Edge completely knocked out, thanks to his 'wife'. He's probably in La La Land…

I finished climbing the ladder and took the precious title in my hands. I fumbled at first, trying tot get it unhooked before finally seizing it. I stared at the glorious and beautifully composed piece of swagger and smiled widely.

The bell shattered my thoughts and that's when it hit me:

I won.

I'm the WWE Champion.

The fucking champ is HERE.

"You did it!" I heard Riley cheering excitedly from below me. I beamed a smile at her, and she grinned back at me. I climbed down and scooped her up in a bear hug. She squealed innocently and planted a soft kiss on my lips.

I had the girl and the gold.

Ecstasy.

Pure bliss.

Nothing could describe how I was feeling.

Nothing could _beat _this feeling.

Nothing except…

I let Riley fall to her feet gently and I placed the title on the middle rung of the ladder. I leaned over the rope and motioned to Lillian. She stood up quickly and handed me something I'd saved since I knew I was in love with Riley.

**Riley's POV**

I watched Jeff walk up to me, cautiously. He smiled sweetly and kneeled down on one knee in front of me. I couldn't register what was happening, I was still so excited about his win… I'd never been more proud of him, of anyone.

"Riley?" Jeff's rough voice brought my mind back to reality.

"Yeah?" I squeaked out, still trying to understand all of this.

"Will you…" he pulled out a tiny box with a shimmering diamond ring placed neatly in the center. I could feel my knees buckle up, and my whole body felt like it turned to jelly. My jaw dropped wide open as the vision played back in my head.

Jeff wants to _marry_ me?!

"Riley?" Jeff asked quietly. The roar of the fans droned out most of what he was saying so I could barely hear him. Tears burned my eyes as they brimmed the edges of them. I smiled coolly and took in a sharp breathe as Jeff prepared to speak again.

"Riley Marie Hemsley, will you be my wife?"

* * *

A/N: The end is here! Now, I would _honestly _like to know if you want a sequel. Cause if no one is interested or doesn't want to read it, then I'm not going to bother putting time and effort into writing a second story. So, if you would like a sequel to Follwing His Footsteps, tell me in your review (:  
THANKS GUYS AND GALS!


End file.
